Outlaws Of Love
by The Cliffhanger Girl
Summary: This is a tale of a Clare Edwards, and an Elijah Goldsworthy, during the toughest journey they will ever face; parenthood.
1. College Life Turned Upside Down

Hey guys! So I've been getting countless amounts of people asking/PM'ing/Tweeting me to do an Eclare pregnancy story. And that is what you shall get. In the process, I'd like you to know I've never been pregnant/nor do I plan on being it very soon, so you'll have to deal with my inexperience of a pregnancy. I've already looked up several details, so don't worry about it-I've got the knowledge down. I hope you enjoy the first chapter of "Outlaws Of Love"...

**Rated:** M (Sexual Themes/ Cursing/Violence/Plot Twists)

**Genre:** /Family/Drama/Hurt/Comfort

**Twitter:**TheCliffyG

**Summary:** This is a tale of a Clare Edwards, and an Elijah Goldsworthy, during the toughest journey they will ever face; parenthood.

**Note:** In this story, Eli and Clare are both seniors in College.

**Warnings: WILL BE OOC**

* * *

**CLARE**

"Thanks for taking me Jake, I'll see you later."

I slammed the door of my stepbrother's truck, while walking at a fast pace to my first class. It was my senior year of college, and I wasn't going to fuck this up. I've spent three years crying over the massive amount of work, making myself pass out from exhaustion and studying until my eyes couldn't be forced open anymore. College life wasn't fun like I was told-no, it was stressful, overbearing at times, but there's one person who I can thank for staying by my side the entire time…Eli Goldsworthy.

He stood by me through the thick and thin. Through the tears and the smiles, he was always beside me. Whenever I was angry at something, or at someone, Eli would hold me, tell me everything would be okay;_ he's my hero. _

"Welcome class, please take a seat!" The professor in the front of the room clapped her hands, signaling us to plop our butts down wherever we choose to fall.

I eyed an open desk at the front of the room and sat down, placing my three pens on top of my binder filled with clean sheets of loose leaf. I grinned at the teacher, and she smiled back, as I decided to use my spare minutes before class to text my boyfriend.

_**Jake got me here safe and sound, no scratches or cuts. I know you're probably working on Morty since you need to get to your college soon, but I'll call you when I'm done with my first class. **_

_**I love you,**_

_**Clare**_

Within seconds, my phone vibrated on my lap, and I grinned at the text;

_**Thank the lord of mechanics for that lumberjack and his shack of crap on wheels. Morty is almost fixed, sorry he broke down on one of the most important days of your life. But don't worry; I'll make sure he's all oiled up for our wedding ;) I kid, I kid. I'll be waiting for you call, enjoy your class, and don't get paranoid-you're the smartest person there.**_

_**Love you too,**_

_**Eli**_

"Alright class, phones away! Phones away! Thank you," in the mist of the professor's introduction, the door in the back of the room slammed open, probably echoing the entire college. I rolled my eyes at the late arriver, and forced myself to pay attention to the professor.

_**Nothing/No one will distract me. **_

"The next class we don't take in any late stragglers, but since it's the first day you have an excuse. Please, take a seat next to this fine young lady," my heart raced as the man, who looked about twenty-five-ish slammed his binder on the desk, and started to take out food, placing it over his work.

"Sir, there's no food allowed in here," Ms. Dawes, the professor, spoke with a gentle yet stern voice.

He snorted, "I'm dying from walking around the desert for two years and eating nothing but cacti. Can I eat now?"

"There's no need for smart mouthing in here, what are we-in high school again?" Ms. Dawes teased him, as he chuckled, his blonde hair being pushed back by his fingers, "I promise you, Ms. Dawes that I won't eat or be late ever again. I've had a rough night, and I'm hungry. I'll be silent when I eat, I promise."

Ms. Dawes sighed, giving into his plea, "Only today, next time you'll be kicked to the curb."

"Alright class, now to begin-," after those first five words were said, everything was ignored, a powerful wave of nausea washed over my stomach with the smell of this man's salmon. I placed my hand over my mouth, trying to choke back the feeling of regurgitating anything. My heart raced nervously, the image of becoming sick in front of this entire class making my palms sweat with anxiety.

But the man next to me seemed un-phased, shoving more than he can fit into his mouth down his throat with a plastic fork. I felt the bile rising in my throat, burning my esophagus as I quickly gathered my things, darting out of the room, hearing a "she should've had a stronger stomach".

The second I saw a lonesome garbage can in the middle of the hallway, I sighed in relief, dropping to my knees and letting everything out. My omelet that Eli had made for me this morning showed up, and even the pasta from the night before had made a special appearance. My legs felt extremely weak, and the vomit just kept coming up. After a few minutes, I was wondering if it was ever going to stop.

Tears burned my face, as I whimpered; leaning against the walls of the college, while trying to get on my two feet. A pathetic sigh escaped my lips, as I walked out across the college, hauling a cab.

The ride was painful, the driver managing to drive into every pot hole in fucking Canada, and swerving around like we were in a go-cart race at fucking Six Flags. When we finally reached Eli and I's apartment, I sighed in relief, handing the guy a twenty. Even though he didn't deserve it, I gave it to him anyway because I wasn't in the mood to go to jail for not paying a horrible driver off.

I eyed the front of the condo, seeing as though Morty was gone and Eli probably left by now. Just when I was about to reach the door, I realized Eli locked the stupid apartment up and the nauseous feeling came back. My eyes were frantic, bulging, as I searched for something to relieve myself in.

"Oh god," the only two words that escaped my mouth before I quickly opened my book bag, throwing up all over my books-the ones I paid for, the supplies I had bought with my hard earned money.

But at this point, it didn't matter, nothing mattered-**I** ruined everything…

* * *

**ELI**

_**Did you forget to call me Edwards? Hope you're alright. Please text me or anything.**_

_**-Eli**_

"Dude, I'm sure she's fine. Maybe she's…cooking something-you know how women are, always up to something," Adam tried to cover up the fact that Clare wasn't texting me back for the past five hours, but he failed miserably.

"She always calls, or texts-she knows the rules," I rolled my eyes, trying to pay attention to the professor in the front of the room, but I couldn't even process my hand in front of my face.

"Rules? What does she live under, Dictator Goldsworthy?" he teased.

I chuckled dryly, letting my sarcasm be known, "No, but she does know how bothered I get when she doesn't respond. It's like she's doing this on purpose. I can't believe she would do that-what sick, manipulative human being would-?"

Adam cut me off, placing his hand on my shoulder, and pushed a bottle of pills on my desk. I scoffed, pushing them back towards him, "I don't need them. I just need her to text me back."

_**Buzz**_

_**Buzz**_

_**Buzz**_

"That's my girl," I whispered to myself, as I zoned out of the lecture, reading Clare's ginormous, five page text message;

_**I'm sorry I haven't been answering. I went back to our place earlier than I thought, I ruined everything Eli. This stupid asshole next to me in my first class had salmon and I got extremely nauseous. It's all my fault. I almost threw up in the classroom, and then the stupid taxi driver I had managed to make my stomach turn upside down. Then, I threw up all over my books, and I've been sleeping ever since. I'll never be able to get those books back in tact and it doesn't even matter, because I'm not going back to college. It's not meant for me. I'm going back to bed. Just do me a favor and not be loud enough for China to hear you when you walk in. **_

_**Thanks. **_

"Clare's sick," I whispered to Adam, as he responded mockingly, "So buy her soup and call it a night?"

"It's probably a stomach bug she caught from someone at school. She said she got sick in her first class."

Clare's been looking forward to this day for her entire life, thriving for it. It was the first day she was going into school feeling accomplished, like the years in school, learning nonsense she already knew was worth going through.

Her text sounded as if she was giving up on her future, and I wasn't going to let her do that, because she wants to be a teacher, or a writer, badly. She's been through too much to give in now, not when she's so close.

"I'm going to skip out on the rest of this lecture. Can you email me your notes?" I asked him, as he nodded, holding up a fist, "Good luck man, tell Clare I said feel better."

"I will."

* * *

**CLARE**

"Sweetheart?"

I groaned inwardly towards him; hearing his voice was irritating, it was like nails scratching on a chalkboard. My hands were tucked underneath my shirt, cupping my stomach in slight pain. I was curled up into the couch, my face buried into the cushions, and a warm blanket wrapped around my frame.

"Honey."

My lip twitched, "What do you want Eli? Can't you see I don't feel good?"

"Yes I can, but I bought you soup. You need to eat. I'm pretty sure you haven't eaten all day, considering it looks like you've made a dent in the couch," he teased, but I was in no mood for teasing today.

"Try not to be sarcastic for once in your life Eli," I spat, standing up from the couch and walking up the steps to our room, "I was just trying to cheer you up."

"Make me a time machine and bring me back to my class this morning, where I sat in a goddamn different seat. That'll cheer me up."

Eli stared at me in disbelief, balancing a cup of soup, and a "feel better" teddy bear in the other hand. His green eyes were glistening with tears, "I just wanted to make you feel better."

I watched as he chucked the soup into the garbage can in the kitchen, and the teddy bear followed a suit. My lip curled downwards, my stomach growling lightly, as Eli bent over the island in the kitchen, placing his head on the cold surface, while he tugged at his hair with his fingers in frustration.

"I'm sorry Eli, I just had…a really bad day," I whispered, as he looked up, his cheeks flustered, tears streaming down his face, "I knew that Clare, that's why I tried to make it better…I brought you soup and-."

"Just lay down with me, that's all I need."

Within seconds Eli was behind me, assisting me up the steps. His protective arm was tightly wrapped around my waist, his nails digging slightly into my side from the intense pressure. I breathed out, "Eli you're hurting me."

"S-Sorry, force of habit."

Eli helped me lay down, but the moment my back touched the bed, my stomach churned in the worst way possible. I felt the bile creeping up my throat once again, and by the look on my face, he knew what would happen next as well. Eli quickly grabbed the closest thing-his guitar case. I wasn't going to object, seeming as though the throw up was already filling up half of the case.

"Maybe you should see a doctor or something," he suggested, while awkwardly rubbing my back with one hand and using the other to hold back my sweaty curls.

I shook my head, "It's just a little bug. It'll pass."

After an hour of being hunched over the bed, I made a daring move by lying back down. Once my head hit the pillow, my eyelids grew heavy. I listened to Eli's footsteps as he disposed of his guitar case outside, and how after, he slipped in the bed beside me.

"How does this feel?"

Eli snaked his cold hands over my stomach, as I closed my half lidded eyes, enjoying his touch. His fingernails scraped soothingly across the base of my stomach, as his head rested on my shoulder. He whispered sweet nothings in my ear, kissing my jaw bone every now and then. Everything seemed to be getting better, until Eli put too much pressure on a certain area, "Ouch Eli! Fuck, watch what you're doing!"

I flipped over to the other side, facing our bedroom door, using my butt to shove Eli more towards his side of the bed. My stomach churned in pain, but no vomit coming up-thankfully. But now all remained was this empty, intense hurt from my belly. I tried to sooth it over, but failed miserably.

When Eli tried to place his hand over my stomach again, I swatted his hand away, "Don't touch me Eli, all you do is hurt me!"

* * *

**ELI**

_Hurt _

_Pain_

_Suffering_

_Torture_

I do this to her-I make her feel this way.

"I'll sleep downstairs," I whispered, barely audible for her to hear me.

As I dragged my feet downstairs, I stopped halfway down the steps, and traced my fingers over a picture frame. In the photograph, my arms were wrapped around her waist, and I was kissing her cheek while she had a goofy grin on.

_**Why couldn't it be like that now?**_

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**

* * *

**CLARE**

"Bianca I told you, the smell got me nauseous, I threw up practically everywhere my feet landed yesterday and I lost my temper with Eli last night. And when I came downstairs this morning, he's gone. I don't know where he is," tears formed in my eyes, not knowing Eli's whereabouts.

"Relax Clare, you're only going to get yourself sicker," she cooed on the other line, as I toyed with the receiver line in my hand.

"He'll come back, Eli always does. You guys haven't fought in a while, so you should've seen this coming. No relationship is perfect, and you of all people should know that," Bianca said, as I heard a shrill cry in the background.

"Luke is still uncontrollable huh?" I asked, picking at a cereal bar in my hands.

"He's only good when Drew's around, go figure," she scoffed, her tone soft as she soothed her two year old son.

"How do you do it Bianca? Take care of Luke while Drew's in the military?" my question was innocent, just pure curiosity getting the best of me.

"It's hard, yes. He's worth it though, they're worth it."

After a moment of silence, Bianca shouted, "Hey Clare, I think I might know what's wrong with you!"

"What?"

"…Now, I don't want to alarm you, but when was the last time your great ole' Auntie Flo came for an unwanted visit?"

_**Gasp.**_

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

**Reviews? :D **

**Before you ask, I'd like to clear up a few things about this story: **

**1) Eli's "condition" will not be ignored. The anxiety, OCD, hoarding, and bipolar disorders will be taken account for. Eli is still Eli here, which means you must take him with all of his flaws. **

**2) Clare, at times, will be a bit short-tempered for logical reasons. At moments, you might want to rip your hair out with choices she makes, but you'll have to deal-for the sake of Eclare ;) **

**3) Prepare for the fluff, drama, and pregnancy. **

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

**Reviews get you quick updates! **


	2. Early Morning Talks and Orange Juice

Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews/subscriptions/alerts! I know some of you want the intense drama pregnancy of Eclare, and some just want a nice breath of fresh air filled with fluff pregnancy...so to be fair to both of you, I will have both. Please enjoy the second chapter of "Outlaws Of Love"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

* * *

**_Outlaws Of Love_**

**ELI**

After leaving the apartment earlier this morning, I had made my way to the one person who would be up at seven in the morning and who might actually give a small fuck about Clare and I's relationship.

I sat in Morty, dry swallowing another pill just to make sure I wouldn't explode on him, because he's the last person I would want to be on my shit list. I took a deep breath, clenched my hands around the steering wheel, before slowly making my way out of Morty and up the front steps.

When I reached the door, I pulled out my spare key, and made my way into the quiet abode.

My eyes glanced around my surroundings, smiling faintly at the records and books hanging on the shelves. This place bought back so many memories, and I was glad I decided to make this my escape route.

"Eli?"

I turned my head to see Bullfrog, propped up in his seat, the newspaper in front of him and a steaming coffee cup in his hand. I smirked shakily, "Hey Dad, how are you?"

"Well, considering it's only seven fifteen and my son has decided to grace me with his presence and hasn't seen me since Christmas, I'm not sure how I should be doing," he teased, taking a sip of his coffee and gesturing to the seat beside him.

Sitting in this kitchen, in the same exact place where I had cried, laughed, and yelled at before made me overcome my feeling of slight depression. I smiled at Bullfrog, as he asked, "How're you Eli? What brings you to our neck of the woods?"

"It's Clare."

"What about her? Does she have Cancer? Is she pregnant? I've always wanted a little Eclare running around here!" Bullfrog joked, as I rubbed my palms together, "Cece is rubbing off on you Dad."

"Physically and emotionally buddy boy, physically and emotionally," I groaned, rolling my eyes, "Bullfrog, just this one time can you keep your gross comments to yourself?"

"I haven't had anyone to talk to ever since you moved out four years ago. I mean yeah we see each other on holidays, but for the past few years I've been telling dirty jokes to myself. Cece and I talk all the time, but she thinks that I'm too old to tell dirty jokes. It's quite sad actually. I miss ya bud," he wrapped his arm around my neck playfully, giving me a noogie.

"Dad come on," I was frustrated at this point, even though I knew he needed to playfully banter with me before having a serious conversation.

"Alright alright, I'm done. Now, what were you talking about? Clarabelle, right, how's she doing?" he asked, sipping his coffee while removing his glasses to show I had his full attention.

"Yesterday was her first day of senior year in college, as well as mine, you know that. She got sick at school, ended up coming home and being all crappy the entire day. When I got home from school I brought her soup and a bear, but she was just so angry. I even rubbed her stomach to make her feel better. Bullfrog I let her throw up in my favorite guitar case and she was still angry! I just don't know what I did wrong," I whispered, staring down nervously at my knuckles.

Clare and I's relationship has been good for the most part, we've been at sea level with each other. We always balance each other out, help each other if we have a problem and embrace our flaws.

But now, I'm not sure what I've done wrong to hurt her so much-and I needed my father's opinion.

"You want my opinion kiddo?" Bullfrog asked, leaning in close to my face as I nodded, "Yes please, any advice is welcome."

"Go buy pregnancy tests," he suggested, and I scoffed, "We haven't had sex in like...two months, she wouldn't be-she couldn't be...she isn't?"

"Think of little things that Clare does when she gets her...monthly gift," my brows clenched together in thought, "Well, she usually puts a tiny red dot on the calendar in the kitchen, but I haven't seen one up there in two months. She's always moody, but not this bad...it's not her period, she rarely gets cramped up so much that she throws up at school. It's just-it's so unlike Clare."

"She's pregnant Eli," he egged on, and I asked, "But how?"

"Well, I mean, I'm not a sex expert but think of it as a donut and a ginormous eclair...now if you shove the eclair through the donut hole and the filling from the eclair splurges all over-," I stood up, the chair screeching against the floor from my sudden movement, "I get that Bullfrog, but I don't understand how it's possible...we both protected each other, and it was only the third time."

"Third times a charm eh?"

I tried to rake my brain a bit, challenge myself to see if there was any hints as to if Clare was with child. She hasn't been eating more than regularly, she hasn't even showed signs of exhaustion or anything out of the ordinary.

"I don't think she's pregnant, I think she has the flu or food poisoning," I tried to spit out a few topics to Bullfrog, but he only shook his head, and placed a hand on my shoulder, "Alright Eli, but if she pees on the stick and it says 'flu' then I'll give you fifty bucks."

"You're so unhelpful," I groaned.

Bullfrog snorted, spilling the rest of his coffee into the sink, "You wanted my opinion, there's my opinion."

"Tell Cece I'll come by with Clare soon, we can all have dinner together or something," I called out lowly on my way out, as Bullfrog squealed, "Oh yippie, it'll be a 'Clare's pregnant' celebration! Can't wait kiddo!"

* * *

**CLARE**

I've been staring at my stomach for the past two hours, just glaring at it, wondering if anything-or should I say-anyone is inside. My stomach is twisting in knots at the thought, as I glanced up at the calendar, to see no pink dot recently.

Ever since I was twelve, I've had an irregular menstrual cycle, but now, this was extremely irregular at my age and my flow. I usually get it every month, on the same day, since I'm on the birth control.

My eyes locked with my flat stomach once again, while swallowing the nervous lump in my throat. I toyed with the string on my pants, wondering where Eli had gone and when he'll be back because I needed to apologize to him. I was being an asshole for no reason to him. All he wanted to do was help me, and I upset him.

The front door cracked open, and my eyes lit up, as Eli slithered through the door.

"I'm sorry."

We both spoke the same two words at the same time. My lips curled into a grin, "No Eli, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I pushed you away like that, and acted the way I did. But, I feel a bit better now, and my senses are coming back to me. I'm sorry about the way I acted, I was stupid and-."

He cut me off, "It's okay Clare, but I need you to do something for me."

I watched my boyfriend with a keen eye as he shakily placed a plastic bag on the counter top in the kitchen. The bag was stuffed with medium sized boxes, "What are these?"

"I'll forgive you, if you pee on all of these," he gestured towards the bag, while I slowly dug out the pregnancy tests. They were all different types, from first clear blue to first response.

"Eli, did you buy the whole store?" I joked, as he shrugged his shoulders, "It was my first time doing...this, so I thought I'd buy one of each. I also bought you a gallon of orange juice, I know that makes you go a lot."

A blush crept up on my face, as he handed me the cold bottle of juice, "Drink up."

Even though I didn't want to do this, I knew I had to, just to be sure. Eli and I didn't even have to talk about, because the exchange between our eyes told us that we'd be okay if anything happened.

Even though we wouldn't be.

After a half hour of Eli staring at my pelvic region, waiting for me to say 'I have to pee', I finally felt the urge of my bladder filling up to capacity. I slowly got up, and Eli looked at me eagerly, grabbing the bag of pregnancy tests, "Let's do this thing!"

"Can you not be weird for one second of your life?" I asked him, as he shook his head, "Nope, now lets go woman, you've got sticks to pee on."

* * *

The reality hasn't hit me yet, but the tears were streaming down my face, the two of us staring hopelessly down at the twenty two plus signs looking up at us. My chest tightened at the sight of them, they were mocking my intelligence.

I _**had**_ a college plan.

I was supposed to graduate, and be successful; not settle down and have a baby with Eli. We were supposed to wait, we should've waited until our wedding night. I glanced down at my belly, noticing the hard frame it was forming on the edges.

"W-We're pregnant."

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

**Reviews? ;) **

**Reality sets in in the next chapter...and Clare sulks into a state of depression. What will Eli do? :O **

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	3. Reality

Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews/alerts/subscriptions! They mean the world to me! Please enjoy the third chapter of "Outlaws Of Love"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

* * *

**_Outlaws Of Love_**

"Cece, Bullfrog I need your help," Eli begged his two parents, pacing in front of them like a mad man. Cece and Bullfrog looked at him worriedly, wondering if it was just Eli not taking his medication or going to his therapist, or overreacting over something small. But Cece didn't want to jump to conclusions, so she asked softly, "What's wrong honey? Anything wrong with Clare? With you? Do you need money for rent or-?"

"Clare's pregnant and she won't leave the house. I don't know what to do," their son let loose of all the demons haunting his mind, "She won't go back to college, she won't get up out of the corner in our bedroom and she won't budge...it's not healthy, and she's starting to scare me. Please, I just need people to help me get her up and to eat something. If she really is pregnant, she needs to eat certain foods, and keep moving around. But for the past five days the only time she gets up is to pee or chew on a carrot."

Cece had tears streaming down her face (both happy and sad tears), as silence suffocated them. Bullfrog was the courageous one to break the uncomfortable silence, "Someone in this room who's six feet tall and has Emo looking hair owes me fifty bucks!"

"Stop that," Cece hissed at her husband, who shrugged his shoulders, "What? The boy owes me dough."

"We'll do anything to help Clare, Eli you know that. Here, I've got leftover spaghetti, chicken parmesan, and meatballs from last night. Oh, she'll love that, and I have some chocolate cake-pregnant women love chocolate," in the mist of talking, Cece began to pile out food from her refrigerator. She was concerned for Clare, deeply concerned, and the only reason was because she knew exactly how Clare felt.

_**Scared. Alone. Desperate. In need of comfort. Tired. Sweaty. Constipated. Nauseous. **_

"Uh mom," Eli cleared his throat, "Clare doesn't like cake."

"Well, what does she like?" she asked, pulling out a notepad, "Come on Eli, tell me everything she likes, I'll buy it for her at the market. Also, I'm going to buy all your food necessities for a pregnant woman. Did you schedule her an appointment at her doctor yet?"

"We haven't even spoken since we did the home pregnancy tests," Eli whispered honestly, as Cece shook her head, "She's off to a bad start Eli, you need to force her out of that corner and sit her down at the table. Give me fifteen minutes, I'll have everything heated up for her. Let's go Bullfrog, get the car going."

Everyone listened and followed Cece's orders, knowing she was pregnant before and knew exactly how to handle a stiuation like Clare's...

* * *

"I'm really, really sorry Clare but I have to do this for your own good," the moment Eli wrapped his arms around his girlfriend who lay in the corner of their bedroom, she went absolutely berserk. Her arms flailed, preventing him from easily carrying her down the steps. While her body squirmed in his arms, she screamed at him, wanting nothing more than to be back in her cozy little corner.

In that corner, she felt protected, wanted, needed. She felt as if the corner in this room desired her company. It was always so cold, so lonesome. But what Clare had noticed that when she sat there, she made it warm, she gave it a home.

But now, Eli was tearing her away from it-the one place that she felt safe and_ happy. _

"Put me down Eli! Put me down!" she screamed, not knowing that Bullfrog and Cece were right downstairs.

Eli's arms were wrapped tightly around her, preventing her from squirming so wildly as he placed her down on her two shaky feet in the kitchen. He moved the chair open so she could sit, but she only stared at it expressionlessly.

Anyone who saw Clare or knew Clare well enough, could tell that she shouldn't be as skinny as she looks or as pale as her appearance currently is. Her face looked drained of life, which was part of her not eating and partially of her depression sulk.

"Hi sweetheart, how're you feeling?" Cece's voice shocked Clare, knowing she hasn't seen Eli's parents since Christmas.

Cece and Bullfrog were her role models, she always praised them for their good parenting. When they first got married they promised each other to love one another forever, and to never break that vow. Clare always looked up to Eli's parents, because she knows that they never broke their vow, unlike her parents did.

Clare didn't respond to Cece, as Bullfrog spoke up, "She's lookin' a little on the pale side today, don't you think?"

"That's cause' she hasn't seen the sun in days and she hasn't eaten," Eli roared matter-of-factly, trying not to alarm anyone in the room, but Clare did something no one expected. They expected her to speak up, yell at Eli, tell him how wrong he was, that her behavior should be accepted by him.

But instead, she did the unimaginable.

_**She cried.**_

Her bottom lip trembled, Eli taking in her broken appearance with strained eyelids. Cece and Bullfrog sighed, watching as Clare gripped the space tightly around her belly, then whispered frantically, "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."

"Clare...Clare come on, don't cry."

Eli embraced her, wrapping his arms around her body, pulling her in as close as possible. Cece and Bullfrog scrambled into the kitchen, while Clare continued to sob into their sons shoulder. He rubbed her back soothingly, using his hands to hopefully calm the young, _crazed_ woman down.

The ambience was no longer dark and dull, but slightly brighter. Even though the sun wasn't completely out and the birds weren't chirping obnoxiously, it was improvement nonetheless.

Cece had looked at had Clare with complete respect and utter understanding. She knew how Clare felt right now; overwhelmed, uncertain, tired, confused, unloved, and dying for a good meal.

Bullfrog and Cece always look up to Clare, about how academically challenged she is, how intelligent she comes off to be. And they knew that sooner or later, it would become too much, but as **_"parents"_ **to her, they would be there when she'd break-right now.

Cece looked at Clare as if she was a broken child. And that's what she was Clare, still a child. No matter how many times the word "teen" wasn't at the end of her age anymore, or how many candles were on her cake on her birthday, she was still considered a child. Clare Edwards had gone through her parents divorce, watching with tearful eyes as her life collapsed around her. But luckily, she had Eli.

"Honey," Cece walked over to Clare, taking her into her arms as Eli offered, "I'm going to help Bullfrog set the table."

While Bullfrog and Eli attempted to place the leftover goodies into the microwave, Cece was embracing Clare on the couch in the living room. She stroked her sweaty, tattered curls while whispering in a soothing tone, "There there Clare...it'll be okay, I promise."

Even though those were words she needed to hear, Clare couldn't believe them whole heartedly.

"I-I'm such a s-screw up, I-I'm never going to graduate college-I'll never get a job C-Cece," Clare cried into the older woman's arms, as if she was her own mother. After high school, Clare rarely saw Helen-only when she would come back to ask for money. As for Randall, no one ever heard from him after the divorce. But now, as she cries in Cece's arms, the only **_mother_** she does have is _her._

"Don't you say that Clare," Cece lifted Clare up from her shoulder, the two staring each other in the eyes, "This baby is something good, and it won't stop you from perusing your dream career. You listen to me Clare Diane Edwards. You're going to take a bucket with you to class if you have to throw up because you're going to finish college, you will give a valedictorian speech and you'll be a proud mother at the same time, do you understand that Clare?"

This didn't sound so much of an option to Clare, it was an order, and she loved being told an order that brought her spirits up. Clare sniffled, nodding her head, "Okay Cece, I'm going to go...go back to-but wait, I don't have money to get my books back. I sort of...threw up all over them."

"Oh sweetheart," Cece cooed, her laughter filling the room.

Bullfrog and Eli placed dinner on the table, making sure everything was healthy-yet satisfying for Clare to indulge. Bullfrog trotted over to the two women in the living room, slipping his hand into his back pocket, "How much did those stupid books cost anyways? Two hundred each or something like that?"

"Oh no, no Bullfrog, I can't take money-," Bullfrog pulled out a couple of hundreds, and placed them on the arm of the couch, "This is a one time thing Clarabelle, you need this. Since you're so saint-like and won't take the money, then consider this a couple of Kwanzaa gifts, Hanukkah gifts, whatever floats your boat."

"Dad, she's not any of those religions and you know that," Eli called out from the kitchen sarcastically, which made Clare's lips force into a smile. She couldn't help it, Eli always helped balance her sad feelings out.

Clare sighed, feeling the bills in her fingers, "I'll pay you back Bullfrog, I promise. Once I get myself back on track, get a job and-."

"Who said you're allowed to work?" Eli asked from the kitchen, his voice slightly possessive and protective.

Clare and Eli glared at each other, the obvious problems already arising with this baby. But, they both knew they would have to come to some sort of agreement for the sake of the unborn child in her belly.

"Why don't we talk about this after dinner or when Clare feels completely better? Yes? Okay, yes!" Cece gave Clare a reassuring hug, before heading into the kitchen, to see the boys did an average job of putting the food together.

"Oh good Eli, you followed the pregnancy food list. Well done," Eli patted her son on the shoulder, as he held out a seat for his girlfriend. Clare slumped over, and when all the food set up at the table came into her view, she couldn't help but lick her lips in anticipation.

Being pregnant and all, Clare now had an excuse to be hungry all the time.

Her stomach growled, as Bullfrog poked the side of her stomach playfully with a fork, "You gotta feed that truck load in there...I can only imagine what the Eclare spawn will be like. Please don't have Eli's personality! Please don't have Eli's personality!"

Bullfrog teased, crossing his fingers and looking up to the ceiling.

Clare giggled, before sitting down, waiting for her meal to be placed in front of her. Eli jogged to the table, holding his and Clare's plates. Everyone watched Clare as Eli placed the plate full of steamed carrots, broccoli, two thick slices of Chicken Parmesan, with a side of fresh pasta in front of her. The plate was filled, to say the least, and Clare's stomach couldn't be any happier.

"Oh my gosh Cece this is really delicious, thank you," Clare cooed, feeling the food mix around in her system already pulling her out of her sulk a bit.

"Any time you need a home cooked meal Clare, it's one me," Cece assured, as the entire table dug into their meals. Bullfrog and Clare were already done with their plates before Eli and Cece could get halfway.

"Nice job Clarabelle! Let's go boy, we want round two!" Bullfrog cheered, high fiving Clare.

"Only Clare can have round two, you know about your diet," Eli said sternly, as Bullfrog looked at his son, giving him the puppy dog face, "No dad, that doesn't work anymore. You know what they said about your high blood pressure."

"Oh come on boy! Don't get your skinny jeans in a knot," he teased.

Clare blushed, playing with the fabric of her enlarged t-shirt. In a matter of minutes Clare was on round two, while the table talked about meaningless gossip just for the sake of keeping a conversation going...

* * *

Two hours later, Cece and Bullfrog decided to leave, claiming it was getting late. The four all decided that they would meet up tomorrow at their apartment and discuss future plans.

Clare was in no position to talk now, so they had come to a final decession that they'd have a **_family_** discussion tomorrow evening. Eli already had his paper written, with classified arguments, and Clare was perched up in their bed, her eyebrows scrunched while jotting down notes vigorously.

"Hey, why don't you put that down? It's time for bed," Eli whispered, sliding into his regular spot on their bed underneath the covers. He slowly rubbed Clare's back, trying to get her to go to sleep. Clare needed rest; that was one of the top ten things a pregnant woman needs to do...or so Eli read in the books he checked out in the college library.

"I'm not a child Eli, I can go to bed whenever I want," she retorted, aggravation in her tone.

"I know you're not a child, but you need sleep. You've been sleeping in that corner the past few days and you need to get back on your regular sleeping patterns. It isn't healthy, for the baby _**and **_for you," Eli insisted, staring her down, as if this was a showdown in the middle of the desert and the two were waiting to see who pulls out their gun first.

"Okay," she compromised.

Clare placed her loose leaf sheets full of arguments underneath the bed, and switched of the lamp off on the side table. The moment Clare's body had laid fully onto the bed, her back finally resting into the comfortable mattress, she felt like she was in heaven.

"You know, this doesn't have to be a bad thing," Eli whispered, caressing Clare's stomach beneath her shirt. Her heart dropped into her stomach while his fingers gazed across her tummy.

"I think we can make really good parents," he said, the darkness surrounding the two lovers.

Clare inched closer to Eli, leaning her head on his chest. He breathed in her sweet scent, as she mumbled, "I don't know if I'll make such a great mom...but I know you'll be the best Dad out there Eli, I just know it."

"Don't you talk like that Clare, we'll be like...the dynamic duo parents," he teased against her earlobe, before kissing her temple gently.

The two were falling asleep to the comfort of their touches, until Eli decided to break the news to Clare, "Oh and Clare...tomorrow, I kinda sorta made an appointment for you at the doctors. You know, just to confirm that their is in fact a baby in you and the baby is healthy so far."

She **hated** going to the doctors office ever since her doctor as a child promised he wouldn't hurt her, then shoved a cotton swab down her throat, making her gag all over herself.

"I'm not going there."

_Tomorrow would be a long day for Eli, that is for sure..._

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

* * *

**10 Reviews for the next update? ;) **

**Next Chapter: Eli and Clare take a visit to the doctors. It will be extremely awkward (I already wrote it) and I've been thinking about not posting it...that's how awkward it is. **

**Give me words of wisdom? **

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	4. First Appointment

Hey guys! Thank you so much for all your ways of responses! :) Please enjoy the fourth chapter of "Outlaws Of Love"...

Twitter: TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

**WARNING#1-** MAJORITY OF THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE AT A "LADIES" DOCTOR!

**Warning #2-** **EXTREMELY AWKWARD DOCTOR APPOINTMENT SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER! SKIP OVER IT IF YOU CAN NOT HANDLE CLARE AWKWARDNESS!**

Also, do not judge cause' I got this off of a pregnancy website...so yeah, it's based off of information I found... And switching POVs.

* * *

**_Outlaws Of Love_**

Eli was trying to keep up with Clare, as her bottom lip was protruded slightly out, her feet stomping with every single step she took to the doctor's office before them. Quite honestly, Eli felt as if he was dealing with his unborn child and not Clare at the moment.

"Can you wait up? Please?" Eli called out pleadingly, but Clare shook her head, and kept going on without him beside her.

When they finally reached the office, Eli was in a state of relief, feeling the rough artificial cool air hit him in the face from the vents. Clare marched to the desk, signing her name, as the secretary asked sweetly, "Do you have an appointment?"

"Sadly yeah," Clare spat back at her, but the secretary just smiled-probably used to this treatment by now from the hormonal patients.

"Well, if you would just fill out these forms for me, and then we'll call you in soon," the secretary handed Clare a clipboard filled with empty blanks needed to be filled in. Instead of Clare doing it herself, she handed the information off to Eli, who looked at her blankly, "I don't know how to do this Clare, you do it."

"You knew how to get me pregnant, you should know how to fill out some goddamn papers," she hissed at her boyfriend, who was just being truthful. He didn't know when her last period was, or how heavy the "flow" was or what she's been craving lately...he knew absolutely nothing, besides her name, and estimated height and weight.

"Clare, when did you get your period last?" he whispered to her in a hushed tone, but Clare only rolled her eyes, turning her chair to face the wall.

Eli let out a breathy sigh, his hands beginning to shake from the anxiety and pressure she was causing him. What bothered him the most was she didn't even care about his well-being, all that she was thinking of was herself.

"First time here huh?" Eli turned his head to a man, sitting all by himself in the corner with a worried look on his face, "Yeah."

"Is she refusing to answer the questions too?" he whispered, making sure Clare didn't hear it. She was too engrossed by a children's television show that was teaching the viewers how to do the alphabet anyways. Eli watched in awe as Clare rubbed her belly over her shirt, and whispered the alphabet to her tummy.

"Yeah, and I don't know deadly squat about any of the answers," Eli retorted, rubbing his temples in aggravation, as the man took the clipboard out of his hands, and said, "Just tell me your truthful answers."

Eli nodded, following suit to whatever the man had up his sleeve, "Okay...so when's the last time your uh, girlfriend or wife has yelled at you aside of the past two weeks or so?"

"Um...I'd say about two months ago, why?" Eli answered truthfully, while the man jotted an answer down, "Okay, next question. When was the last time you had to throw your garbage from your bathroom out more than once a day?"

"About two months, I'd say yeah, that sounds about right," Eli was now feeling confident, the questions getting easier as the strange man rephrased them.

After about fifteen minutes, they were finally at the last question, "Well, I can't really dumb this one down for you, but what's her blood type?"

"Oh that's easy, AB negative," Eli jotted down the answer to the last one, feeling triumphant.

He made his way to the secretary, handing her the papers confidently, "Oh thank you, Clare Edwards will be called in in just a few minutes. The nurses have to get the table set up, along with the doctor, she's almost done with her other patient."

"Okay, no problem."

The strange man that was staring at Eli, before he extended a hand out for him to take, "The name is Landon, what's yours?"

"Eli. And thanks again for the help man, I would've been here sweating my ass off," the two men snorted at the comment, but Clare just rolled her eyes at her boyfriends child-like behavior, continuing to stare up at the T.V.

"So where's your girlfriend or wife?" Eli asked Landon, just wondering why this middle-aged man would be here all by himself in the early morning hours.

Landon glanced up, letting out a stressed sigh, "My wife thinks she's pregnant, and we've been trying every since we were married fifteen years ago."

"That sucks."

"Yeah well, life sucks. It also sucks that I can't even be in there with her," Landon huffed, looking defeated, hopeless and a bit upset. Eli broke the tension in his face up a bit when he asked, "Why not?"

"She had a full on mood swing in the car on the way here. Apparently I'm not man enough to join her for the appointment," Eli's face scrunched up, making Landon chuckle a bit, the instant tension in his muscles releasing.

About fifteen minutes later, a woman came running out the door into Landon's arms, squealing and screaming with pure joy. Her shirt was still lifted up, the gel getting all over her husbands suit-but he didn't care because when she screeched the words "I'm pregnant!", nothing mattered but the baby and her.

Clare craned her head to see the couple celebrating, a tear slipping through her eyelids. Eli took note of his girlfriends overjoyed expression, watching in delight as she smiled, wishing to be like that when she found out if she was pregnant.

Eli walked over to Clare, taking a seat beside her chair, interlocking their fingers together. She smiled warmly at Eli, before returning her gaze to the television in which she was using as a distraction.

But it didn't take long enough, because her name was called and the news would be heard soon, "Clare Edwards, room five!"

* * *

**CLARE**

The moment I walked into the office, the doctor sat me down in a chair, where a needle lay beside and a band-aid. I swallowed the lump in my throat, as she smiled warmly, "Hi Clare, I'm Doctor Caster. How're you feeling today?"

"Nervous," I admitted.

She smiled kindly, "It's common. Now, I want you to know that you're in good hands, alright? Eli's a good guy."

What?

How did she...?

Since when she know Eli?

"H-How do you know Eli?" I asked shakily, looking at Eli who was blushing like a little teenage boy who just had an orgasm for the first time, "Oh we go way back! Actually, ever since Cece found out she was pregnant with this little brat. I'm the family gynecologist for the Goldsworthy's."

"Cece recommended you," Eli added in, as Dr. Caster smiled, "I'm glad she did. Now Clare, I'm going to need you to answer a few questions, then we'll draw some blood, and do a short pap exam. After, we'll do a pelvic exam, see what's going on and we'll take it from there."

My heart raced, fear overcoming my body. I've never had a pap exam done, although I've had one pelvic exam done-when my mom was with me-to get birth control. I needed the stupid pill because I was so horny around Eli twenty four seven and I didn't want to risk anything if we got lost in each other.

What a waste that was.

I'd have to say, it was the most painfully awkward experience in my life, and I promised myself I would never relive it again. But as I sit here, under different circumstances, I guess I had no choice.

**_But it was worth a try. _**

"Do you think I can skip over the last few tests for today? I'll come back another time for them, reschedule or something," I mummered, as the doctor cooed, "Oh Clare, don't worry about it, we're all ladies here."

Eli smirked, "Yep, even me...I got mine done yesterday."

I forced a smile because of his sarcasm, while the doctor began to question me, "Do you get your period regularly?"

"Normally yes, but I haven't gotten it in two months," I admitted shyly. Eli's head was craned up, looking at the ceiling, observing the baby cupids on the walls.

"Are you sexually active?" before I could even open my mouth, Eli answered, "Not lately, the last time we were intimate was two months ago in the back of my hearse Morty. You should've been there doc, should've been there."

"Eli," I hissed, "Don't tell her that."

"It's fine Clare, this is information I need to know," Dr. Caster continued, "How many partners have you been with?"

"Just one," I whispered, while the doctor jotted down notes, nodding, "Do you use protection? Are you on any birth control or medication?"

"We use protection all the time, and I'm on birth control," Dr. Caster nodded her head eagerly. "Well Clare, looks like you're all set to go for a blood test. First, I want you to pee in this cup for me, can you do that?"

A grin curled up on my lips, "Yes, yes! A billion times yes, I've had to go since I got here."

Dr. Caster smiled, handing the empty cup to me as I made a bee line to the bathroom, closing the door behind me. When I finally was able to go, it felt like the flood gates unleashed and all the pressure was lifted off my lower abdomen.

When I handed her back the cup, Eli mumbled, "Geez Clare, she asked for a sample, not your entire bladder."

I shot him a playful glare, as Dr. Caster said, "Oh stop it Eli, it's normal for a pregnant woman to go to the bathroom. You're going to have to get used to Clare occupying the bathroom more than you like. Just remember, no matter how bad you've got to go, she's got to go ten times more than you."

The doctor took a seat beside me, while she began to draw blood into tubes.

I didn't even watch as the blood test was given, I was paying more attention to the questions she was asking me-which I think was a distraction, "Have you been feeling any pain lately? Cramps? Headache? Nausea?"

"She throws up...like a lot," Eli commented, holding my hand gingerly, "That's okay, it's normal...and, your blood is all taken, let's get you ready. First, I want you to change into this gown, then you can put yourself up there and call me in. If you don't want Eli to be in the room, then-."

I cut her off immediately, "Oh no, he's staying for this."

* * *

"Look at Eli, he's got the daddy spirit," in all honesty, Eli thought Clare would be too shy and want him to stand outside during the exam. So when he heard the news he would have to stay with her, the blood drained from his face.

Eli watched Clare in pure admiration while she slowly took off her clothes, making sure to only keep her socks on like the doctor ordered. Eli groaned, fixing his pants as Clare teased, sitting on the table, "Aw, does widdle Eli want to come out to play?"

"If you keep talking like that little Eli is going to stab you in your gaping mouth," he stated sarcastically. Clare bit back her bottom lip, nodding, "You shouldn't have said that Elijah, now I'll make sure you don't get anything for the next year."

Eli's lips clamped shut, while Clare called out in a whisper "I'm ready."

Immediately, Dr. Caster came in, a smile on her face, "Alright Clare-."

As the doctor went on, Clare had zoned out, only continuing to smile but chose not to pay attention to her words. She knew if she listened to what she was explaining, she'd get embarrassed and pull out of what she has to do. So Clare just nodded, smiling like an idiot, until Eli's voice broke her concentration on nothing in particular, "Clare, did you hear her honey? She said scoot down and put your feet in the stirrups."

"Oh, okay," Clare's heart raced; she was currently at her most vulnerable state she's ever been in, besides being bare in front of Eli. Although, over several sexual experiences with him, they've grown comfortable with each other.

"Now, bend your knees a bit," Dr. Caster instructed, placing on her gloves as Eli held Clare's hand, whispering sweet things into her ear even though she wasn't listening to anything being said around her.

"Clare, first I'm going to just look, alright? I promise, no touching right now," she spoke, telling Clare exactly what she would do before doing-it was her job to warn a patient.

_Clare gulped, suddenly feeling numb._

Her thighs were cold, the air conditioner being too much, considering the vent was right below her body. Clare stared up at the babies painted on the walls above her, and she began to cry a little, knowing the doctors eyes were on her lower region.

"Alright Clare, everything looks good...but now here's the hard part. I'm going to take this speculum, and wet it a bit with warm water," her words from their on in were once again ignored by Clare, who only continued to feel the cool metal inside her, and the uncomfortable stretching.

"Almost done Clare," she heard, but Clare's face was turned towards Eli, who was rubbing her curls.

"Now I'm going to do a pap test very quickly, and then it's all almost over," Clare's face tensed in pain, feeling the uncomfortable throbbing in her lower region get the best of her. Tears streamed down her cheeks, but Eli swiped them away, encouraging her, "It's almost over Clare, you're so strong...don't worry about it. It's almost over."

When Clare felt the cool metal disappear, she breathed out in relief, before hearing Dr. Caster say, "Okay Clare, now that the hard part is over, I'm just going to need you to relax your muscles for me. Okay? Can you do that?"

Less than twenty seconds later, Clare was squirming on the table, the discomfort becoming too much from her as the doctor retreated her fingers, throwing away the gloves. Clare sat up, locking her legs in place, while wiping the **_pathetic_ **tears she shed, "I-I'm sorry, it just hurt too much."

"It's fine Clare, many women feel extreme discomfort. All we'll have to do is feel from the outside for now. Please, if you will lie down on your back, and take in deep breaths." She did as instructed, feeling the woman's hands slowly massaging her stomach.

"Hm."

"Hm..."

"Ah..."

"Aha!"

"Hm..."

Those are the words the two lovers nervously listened to, until the doctor spoke kindly, "Well Clare, you can sit up now. I'm going to go check your blood results, and we'll have the results to the pelvic exam test sent to you in the mail. I wish you two the best of luck, and may the odds be forever in your favor."

Eli chucked, but stopped laughing, seeing Clare was obviously upset. She shyly put on her clothes, and awkwardly sat back on the table. Clare leaned on Eli's shoulder, and sobbed, "That was the most embarrassing thing I've ever had to do in my life...I hate it."

"It's embarrassing yeah, but just think of it this way, years...hopefully many years from now you'll be next to me while I gave some doctor shove a tube up my ass," he joked, trying to make Clare feel better about herself, and it did...in a strange way.

"Just remember Clare, that no matter what these results are, we're going to deal...we'll adjust, and we'll be happy," Eli promised her, kissing her temple, and wrapping his arms around his girlfriend.

They waited impatiently, Eli biting his bottom lip anxiously and Clare tapping her feet against the table, swinging her legs back and forth. When the doorknob turned, the two pairs of eyes in the room widened anxiously.

This was it.

The moment of truth.

"Why hello you two, congratulations, you're seven months away from having a little Eclare!"

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

* * *

**Reviews? Keep it to constructive criticism please... :) Remember I did warn you! **

So how awkward was that doctor scene on a scale from 1 to pregnant Jenna? ;)

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	5. Pregnancy Pants

Hey guys! Thank you guys to your awkward support! I loved every second of reading your reviews! Thanks for the subscriptions/reviews/alerts! Please enjoy the fifth chapter of "Outlaws Of Love"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

* * *

**_Outlaws Of Love_**

**ELI**

"She's just been sleeping Cece, nothing out of the ordinary," I assured my mother, while she flipped nervously through pregnancy magazines and asked, "Did you pick up the vitamins she has to take? Did you weigh her, make sure she's keeping up with gaining baby weight? What about the list of food I gave you Eli, there's so much you have to do."

"Mom, you have no idea how stressful that doctors appointment went. The doctor practically shoved her entire fist into her, ripped out her ovaries and laughed at her pain," Cece shot me a glare, "Alright, I'm exaggerating a bit, but seriously...I'm sure she's sleeping in late because she's tired. She needs to catch up on sleep, and rest, that's part of a pregnancy too you know."

"How long has she been sleeping?" Cece questioned, "I don't know. It's almost two in the afternoon, so I'd say about thirteen hours...but she gets up nearly every hour to pee so it doesn't really count."

"Eli it's Saturday, and college is on Monday. We all have to talk about certain arrangements around here. We need to settle our ground once and for all," in the middle of Cece's banter, Clare was slowly walking down the steps, exhaustion written all over her face.

"Good morning, or should I say Good afternoon princess," I pecked Clare's lips, as she snuggled into my chest, her eyes closing once again, "Are you still tired honey? Cece and Bullfrog here, you know we need to have that talk..."

"...hungry."

Cece was getting very impatient, but the moment when Clare admitted that she was hungry, relief and excitement washed over the older woman. She squealed, "What are you craving Clare? Anything out of the ordinary? What should I make you? We can talk after you eat breakfast."

"Bluberry pancakes with fudge," Clare whimpered into my neck, as I rubbed her spine, relaxing her. Without a word, Clare made her way into the living room, and plopped down on the couch. Little did she know Bullfrog was sitting there as well.

Clare lounged her legs over Bullfrogs lap unkowingly, exhaustion still a problem for the young pregnant woman, "Does she know this is my territory? I already marked it with my ketchup stain...who does this pregnant woman think she is? A pregnant woman?"

A straggled moan escaped Clare's lips, before she burped slightly in her sleep, and Bullfrog smirked, "Pregnant Clare is the equivalent to a Bullfrog! I love her this way! She should be pregnant all the time, everyday of every hour!"

* * *

After a nice afternoon breakfast, the Goldsworthy's and Clare were sitting in the living room. Each person had a paper or slip in their hands that had ideas jotted onto them. All of them had their own personal thoughts, in which they felt needed to be shared.

"Who wants to go first? Any volunteers?" Eli asked, breaking the silence.

Bullfrog opened his mouth, but Eli cut him off, "Why doesn't Cece or Clare go first?"

"I'll go," Cece volunteered, standing up before the three who were staring up at her.

"First off, I'd like to say thank you Clare...for agreeing to carry my son's spawn," everyone smiled at the serious yet teasing tone the woman had used. Everyone watched intently at Cece, as she continued, "As for the first line of duty, I'd like to suggest that Clare goes back to school on Monday. Eli, you will be taking shifts with Bullfrog in driving Clare to and fro to college. Any complaints?"

Bullfrog raised his hand, but Cece swatted his hand down, "Now, as for the next order of business. The baby will be coming sooner than you think. Seven months is a short time, so we need to be prepared. This apartment needs to be baby proof by the sixth month. Also, Clare knows about her specified diet, which is listed on the refrigerator. We all need to make sure that Clare has a healthy baby, which means Clare will have to walk a little as well, correct?"

Clare smiled, liking the ideas her_ mother_ was giving to the _family_. She needed all the advice she could get on having a happy and healthy baby when she delivers. Cece smiled at Clare, "Also, I do recommend that we all keep our cellphones charged, and on sound. That means no vibrate, no silence. Got it?"

The three heads in the room slowly nodded, "Okay, so we have to make a daily routine for Clare to stay on. Which means, sleep at nine p.m. every night, waking up as late as you possibly can before you head out to school. Then, when Eli or Bullfrog picks Clare up, whoever is the designated driver will have the responsibility in driving at a responsible speed. As soon as Clare gets home, let her relax. Eli, you have the job in feeding, cooking and waiting on her hand and foot. There will be absolutely NO SMOKING in this household. Eli I know you like to smoke one or two cigars with Bullfrog every now and then, but that is coming to an end. Any questions?"

Cece's cheeks were flushed from not taking a breath, as Eli placed a hand on his worried mother's shoulder, "Clare will have a safe pregnancy, no harm will come to her or the baby...I'll make sure of it. Now, my turn."

"No, I want to go," Clare stood up too quickly, alarming everyone in the room except Bullfrog, who had his hand buried in a bag of salty chips.

Bullfrog made cookie monster noises as he shoved the chips in his mouth, letting crumbs fall onto the couch. Only Clare had giggled at Bullfrog, finding him as a comedic relief.

"I'm fine, I'm fine...Eli, I don't need a chair," Eli disregarded her plea, pulling up a chair for her to sit in. Clare reluctantly plopped down on the chair, before raking her fingers through her knotted hair, "O-Okay, well firstly...this is an order just towards Eli."

"And that is?" Eli spoke, glancing up into his girlfriend's blue eyes.

"I-I really felt uncomfortable at that doctor's appointment yesterday...and I still feel sore. I just-I want you to make love to me more often," her cheeks were beat red with embarrasement. But Clare knew it was something that had to be said, in front of witnesses. All she felt was slight throbbing as of now, but the fact that she has to go through this again makes her worry to no end.

"Listen, I know it's a lot to put on you, but I just-," Eli kissed Clare chastely, "Okay sweetheart, don't worry...we'll take care of that _problem_ later."

Cece, being the informative, protective mother that she was, interfered, "Sex is not a problem during a pregnancy. You're allowed to have sex as long as you two just be cautious, as to how rough you go. Eli, you have to be careful with Clare...especially as the pregnancy gets further in. Once her abdomen starts to harden, you're going to have to do other positions, like-."

Bullfrog cut his wife off, "Enough Cecelia, they know what to do. Now, onto my orders..."

* * *

After two hours of Bullfrog and Eli bantering, while Clare sipped her water, Cece finally decided to call it a night, "I think we've all heard enough. Clare, Eli, you know the schedule. Eli, you'll be taking Clare to school, and Bullfrog, you will be picking her up when she texts you to."

Clare wrapped her arms around her_ mother,_ "Thank you so much Cece, I-I don't know what I'd do without you...or Bullfrog."

"Aw sweetheart, don't get yourself worked up. Here Eli, take Clare upstairs to bed, she needs rest," Eli wrapped his right arm around her waist, and guided her up the steps to their bedroom.

The night was dark, the moonlight shinning in through the window, reflecting off Clare's skin.

"What are you going to wear tomorrow? I'll set the clothes out for you," he suggested, as Clare tapped her fingers against her chin playfully, "Hm...let's see, well since my jeans...don't fit me anymore, I'm not sure."

"Oh. Um, okay, well that's fine Clare, it's a good thing. You can wear my sweats if you want, they're really comfy," Eli compromised, trying to convince Clare that gaining a bit of wait around her waist is supposed to happen.

Clare began to restlessly rustle through the drawers in the room, searching for womens sweats. She was easily irritated at the thought of wearing her boyfriends sweat pants. That meant that she was gaining weight, losing her figure, losing her womanhood. It hurt to realize that she was only two months into this pregnancy, barely showing but just enough to make her lower abdomen pop out two or so inches.

Those two or so inches were enough to prevent Clare from buttoning her jeans.

"Honey, look...it's no big deal. You never wear sweats, even to lounge around. You always wear your short shorts or undies, so I don't mind. We can just go to the mall tomorrow after you get home. It'll be partially your daily excersise, and you get pants out of the deal."

This was Eli's attempt in trying to make her feel better.

But he knew, as well as she knew, that she was breaking inside. This was just only part of this pregnancy. This unplanned, unexpected pregnancy. Only a couple of days in and she was a wreck.

Clare never wanted this as her future, well-she never wanted it to happen so quickly.

Her mindset was on finishing college, loving her boyfriend, going to concerts with her friends, all without a glitch in the road. Aside of the occasional fights with Eli due to his lack of intake of medication. But that's what made their relationship so worthy, it was unexpected, surprising at times, which is why it was worth living through. They loved each other, and that's all that mattered now.

It would just take Clare time to adjust to her new life.

How much time, no one was sure.

Not even Clare herself.

* * *

**BULLFROG**

"How was your first day? You look a little worn out," the car shook when Clare threw her bag into the backseat, before plopping down next to me. I flashed her a smile, but she just groaned, "I have so much work to catch up on, I need to study for two tests already, and I have a ten page essay due Wednesday. I can't stop sweating, and my head is killing me."

"Cons of being preggers," I teased, but she ignored me, leaning her head against the window tiredly.

I turned on the radio to a disc that Cece had picked out for me to play with Clare in the car. I didn't know what was on it, but when it finally loaded, and began to play, my lip twitched from the memory. Cece always played this when she was pregnant with Eli because it calmed her down. But goddamn was it fricking annoying.

**_ I was not going to deal with this for seven months, hell to the motha fuckin no._**

The sound of ocean waves crashing on the beach echoed the car for at least ten minutes, and I was shocked to see Clare sound asleep, resting her head. I smirked, "Damn, that stuff really does work."

"Oh traffic...how I fucking hate you."

* * *

**ELI**

"So Clare's really pregnant huh? I called that one first. You remember clearly, freshman year of Degrassi, I told you that right after you two held hands for the first time. It was like 'boom-face sex'," I chuckled, "Man, I really missed hanging out with you."

"Me too," Adam agreed, glancing around stores in the mall.

"Now, remind me how you got me to come here with you. This place is a hell hole, full of women who just want ten inch pumps," he huffed, while we walked around the mall, seeing as though majority of the genders here were in fact female.

"You came here for Clare. Bullfrog and her are stuck in traffic, and I know she'll be too tired to go out to get pants, so we need to get them for her. I already listened to her cry one night over pants, I'm not mentally ready to listen to it again. I had to go through two pills last night because of that."

My eyes narrowed around the stores, looking for that store Clare always passes and smiles at the women with bulging bellies and kids attached to their legs. When the store caught sight of my eyes, I read the sign 'Super Sale On Stretchy Pants!'.

"Uh dude...there's a lot of pregnant women in there. They all look angry," Adam gestured to inside the store, as I began to walk in, "Dude, what do you think you're doing?"

"Getting pants for Clare because she needs them...If I don't come out, tell Clare I loved her."

"Be strong grasshopper."

* * *

**BULLFROG**

After returning to my sons apartment, I did as Cece instructed, keeping Clare awake long enough time to feed her some dinner. I knew Eli packed her a sandwich with steamed carrots and chunks of watermelon on the side, but I knew that wouldn't hold her over for long.

We ate dinner, me being the awesome macaroni and cheese cooker that I am. Even though that wasn't on the list of food she was allowed to eat, she said she's been craving it all day, and at the time, so was I.

_Stay with Clare until Eli gets home. I mean it Bullfrog, no funny business._

_-Love Cece_

"Funny business? I know I'm funny, but this is not business," I chuckled, trying to entertain myself.

Clare had fallen asleep a half hour ago on the couch, and I had no one to talk to, so I had to do my best for the sake of my mental sanity. I twiddled with my thumbs, watching Clare as she slept peacefully.

My eyes shot up to the sound of the door opening, and closing, revealing my distraught son.

"What did you do boy?" I whispered, as Eli leaned his hands on his knees, panting, out of breath, "Baby store...super sale...medium sized pants...pregnant woman..."

* * *

**MIDNIGHT**

* * *

**CLARE**

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, sitting up, and glancing around the dark living room. The darkness was petrifying, so I searched for a source of light, rubbing the walls up and down frantically.

When I finally flipped the light switch on, I sighed in relief, before jumping to the sight of Eli's tattered body on the recliner chair...

His lips were parted, a drool stain forming on his ripped shirt. His dead hand shirt-his favorite shirt ever was ripped down the middle, and tiny nail scars on his chest. A tear slid down my cheek, "Eli...honey...what happened?"

I shook my boyfriend, who only moaned, turning onto his stomach.

He did this unconsciously, the action so feeble yet effective. He shot up from the chair in a state of a alarm, hissing from the slight scars on his chest. I placed my hand on his shoulder blade, asking quietly, "What happened to you Eli?"

A smirk curled up on his lips, "You're going to laugh when I tell you..."

"I won't, I promise."

Eli sat up slowly, "I went to the mall to get you pants, knowing you didn't want to wear my sweats forever. When I went with Adam, their was a sale in the store that we always pass with those pregnant ladies."

"And?"

He sighed, "I fought some pregnant women for a pair of pregnancy pants."

"You what!" he smirked, "Relax Clare, she didn't get hurt...obviously, look what she did to me. We both locked eyes when we saw the tiny "M" sticker sticking out of the pair of pants. She didn't even look like a medium, I think she just started the fight for the sake of starting a fight."

"Eli, buying pants could've waited until the weekend," I assured him, but he shook his head, locking his hand behind my neck. He pulled me into a kiss, and I snuggled up on his lap. He rubbed my back soothingly, even though I didn't need it, "I knew you wanted those pants, and I wasn't going down without a fight."

"You mean, you got the pants?" I asked, a blush on my cheeks.

"Hell yeah I did!" he cheered triumphantly, "I round housed her ass."

"You didn't physically hurt her, did you?"

"Gosh Clare, it was over a pair of pants...I wouldn't hurt her. All I did was tug a little extra hard on the waist band, and boom, your new pants are hanging off the vanity."

I leaned my head on Eli's shoulder, "How was your first day back?"

"Tiring, but it felt right. I couldn't do it without you...or Bullfrog, or Cece's help. I didn't get nauseous today, or throw up. It was a pretty good day," he kissed my lips, his tongue gliding across my tongue.

"Even though things won't be perfect for the next couple of months...or years...do you think we can try to be as good as we can be?" I asked Eli, as he pecked my temple, "We'll do the best we can Clare."

* * *

_Little did they know, that the worst was headed for them..._

* * *

**Reviews ;D **

I tried to make this a bit longer, so I hope you like it.

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	6. The Imperfect Balance

Hey guys! Thank you for your reviews/alerts/subscriptions! Please enjoy the sixth chapter of "Outlaws Of Love"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

* * *

**_Outlaws Of Love_**

**1 MONTH LATER-THREE MONTHS PREGNANT**

**ELI**

I watched worriedly from the kitchen, cleaning the dishes-trying to distract myself from Clare's composure. She was sweating a lot lately, which caused her to just sit around in a sports bra and shorts when she came home.

At first, I didn't mind it.

But now that she came home today, with a shocking amount of work to do all due tomorrow; her stance was worrying me.

She was hunched over the desk I had set up in the living room, papers scattered everywhere-even on the floor. Everything was painfully silent, except for the shuffling of papers, or clicking from the keyboard in front of her.

"Honey? You alright?" I asked, the first thing that's left my mouth since I came home from college today, approximately five hours ago.

_Silence._

I crossed my arms over my chest, watching my girlfriend intensely. Her eyes were so close to her papers, and I couldn't help but smile at her baby bump-which is obvious to the world now.

At this time of the pregnancy, I read up in psychology class (which I shouldn't be doing-but I did) that your baby is grown now, and can even suck his/her own thumb. But, since it's too early in the pregnancy, we couldn't see any movement in the ultrasound we went to yesterday.

"Clare, maybe you should take a break. We can watch Titanic, The Notebook, Lost...anything you want sweetheart, you look stressed."

Bullfrog suggested to me that I use a soft tone around Clare, and never curse, nor try to set her off the "pregnancy rocket". So I continued to listen to my father, knowing he had to deal with Cece-and she made it through just fine.

"I'm fine Eli, leave me be."

My eyebrows tightened, and I leaned against the wall, so she could see me, "You know, maybe I can help you with your papers...this way it's less stress. The baby is stressed when you're stre-."

"I know Eli, you're stressing me out right now. Just let me finish," she hissed, aggravation clear in her tone. I watched as she threw papers around frantically in search for something.

I inhaled sharply, seeing blood trickle down from her nose, "Oh shit Clare, you're bleeding."

"I-It's fine, just a nosebleed."

She kept trying to wipe away, swipe after swipe. I ran into the kitchen, getting some paper towels, before sliding Clare's chair back, forcing her away from the desk.

Of course she struggled a bit, but I got her to calm down, locking her head in place, while keeping the paper towels attached to her nose, absorbing the blood.

"Stay still Clare, stop squirming," I whispered, tightening the hold, applying light pressure to her nostrils.

"I-It's all over my legs Eli, the blood got on my sports bra...my shorts...my thighs, this is disgusting," she whimpered, a tear falling down her cheek, "and now I have to go take a shower, which is more time consuming. I-I'm never going to finish the paper in time-."

Her chest heaved, but I smiled reassuringly, "I'll finish the paper Clare, you're almost halfway done anyways. Here, hold this to your nose, and when it stops, go upstairs to take a shower. Leave the door open, just incase anything happens-like you fall, or slip."

"But Eli, this isn't fair. I shouldn't get credit for a paper I didn't do," she whined, but I helped her up, watching her walk up the steps, "Go in the shower, that's an order. Then I want you in bed, it's almost ten. Let's go Edwards, march."

When I looked back down at the stacks of paper, I sighed dramatically-who knew getting Clare pregnant would mean I'd have to take on the responsibility of her school work as well if she was sick.

Nosebleeds is a common symptom at this time in the pregnancy, but that seemed more like a masked murdering of the nose. I popped a pill into my mouth, tracing my fingers over the keyboard, before continuing to write about the teenage generation being brainwashed by the internet...

_This would be a long night. _

* * *

**CLARE**

When I awoke the next morning, I felt a strange weight hovering over me.

At first, I didn't think it was a person, considering the weight was oddly distributed. But then I realized the black bundle of hair, and smirked, stroking my fingers through his locks, "Eli..."

He moaned, the tiny vibration tickling my tummy.

Eli lay in between my spread legs, with his head resting on my stomach. I could barely feel his head, but what felt heavy was his arms clinging to my legs.

"Eli...honey...," I whispered soothingly, trying to wake him up.

"Ten more minutes," he groaned.

"You can have ten more minutes if you let me up. I need to pee, and your head putting pressure on my bladder is not helping whatsoever."

I watched as my boyfriend lazily rolled over to the other side of the bed, managing to avoid my body. I sighed in contempt, throwing my legs to the side of the bed, cracking my neck and ankles to wake myself up.

After doing my business, taking a quick shower and bringing Eli up his coffee, he was still asleep.

I bent down beside him, smiling softly, "Come on Eli, your coffee is here...you need to wake up, you have school in an hour. If there's traffic you'll be late."

He didn't seem phased, so I pouted, placing a kiss on his lips. His tired eyelids fluttered open, and I smiled, "Here's your coffee. Come on sleepyhead, you've got school today and Bullfrog is picking me-."

Before I could finish my sentence, an obnoxiously loud beep came from outside. We both smirked, hearing Bullfrog scream, "Let's go Clarabelle! I've got eight bagels for us to split in a half hour! Get your pregnant belly out here before I eat them all!"

"He's serious you know," Eli noted, sipping his coffee, sitting up in our bed, "He downed twelve cream cheese bagels in six minutes before. I've watched him do it."

"I'm sure he did," I teased, kissing Eli on the temple before grabbing my bag, and heading to the front door.

"Oh Clare! Here!" Eli called out, picking up-what looked like-a twenty page essay typed in Times New Roman, single spaced and twelve font. I smiled up at him, tears in my eyes, "Y-You actually finished it? I-I was just going to hand it in late in next weeks class."

"Why hand it in late when you can hand it in right on time?" I grinned, looking down at the paper, "Thank you so much Eli, I'll make it up to you. Dinner tonight, I'll cook this time."

He was hesitant, until I reassured, "Don't worry, I'll follow Cece's diet plan on the fridge."

"Okay, but be careful. Don't burn the apartment down," he wrapped his arms around me, giving me a light squeeze before letting go. As I made my way out the door, he handed me a doggy bag, claiming, "I was up to six in the morning anyways, thought I'd make your lunch before going to sleep."

"What would I do without you Eli?"

"You'd be a very sad, hormonal pregnant lady," he replied, placing his two hands softly to my bottom, kicking me out playfully, "Get to class Edwards, you'll be late."

That little gesture was more than just physical, the tension between my thighs growing with each step I took from the house to Bullfrogs car.

Eli and I haven't been physically active in about four months now, being that school comes first, then my health, along with the baby's maturity. Between our tight knit schedules, Eli and I barely had time for intimacy aside of the few pecks and kisses we share before going off to school.

I slid into the passenger seat, and Bullfrog handed me a bagel, asking, "What'd he pack for you today?"

My eyes scanned inside the bag, before replying, "Peanut butter and jelly, a bag of steamed carrots, with a side of unsalted pretzels. Oh, and ever since Cece lectured Eli on how a pregnant woman needs to be constantly drinking water to keep everything flowing, my bag is currently being weighed down by seven, room temperature water bottles."

"What'd Cece pack you?" I asked Bullfrog, as he looked into his lunchbox which had a ginormous smiley face on it, "Oh yes! She packed me a Hi-C, my personal favorite...turkey on rye, with a bag of cheese doodles. See, if you do good and play by the rules, they start trusting you and giving rewards. I haven't had cheese doodles in months!"

"I can't even remember the last time I had cheese doodles," I mumbled, looking over at Bullfrogs lunchbox, "No no Clarabelle, I promised Cece I wouldn't feed you my junk. You've got a baby to carry. Me, on the other hand, I only have fifty pounds of excess fat hanging from me that I shouldn't have."

I snatched the cheese doodles out of his hand, and quickly grabbed his bagel as well, "You little-you're sneakier than I thought!"

"So Bullfrog, what will it be? I give you your bagel back, I keep the doodles and no one gets hurt. You got it?" He looked at both items in my hands, before glaring, "Alright fine, just make sure you don't get sick..."

* * *

I wiped the corners of my mouth, while spitting into the trash can before me which contains some food items I was unsure of. Being that I was hungry after I ate my bagel with Bullfrog, I ate Eli's lunch he packed for me in my first class.

Then, by my third class of the day-in which I handed that torturous twenty page paper in-I decided to have a few cheese doodles. Sure Eli would kill me later, but I was craving them, I was hungry, and had nothing else on me to eat besides drink water.

So instead of going to my last class of the day, I spent the remaining time on campus trying to find ways to breathe through the chunks I was blowing up.

Shouldn't have ate those cheese doodles.

"Hey freckle face, you okay?" I was currently sitting on a bench, waiting for Eli to pick me up. I had a water bottle in my hand, while my arm shook from the nerves I successfully shot out during the time I threw up.

I turned my head to the somewhat familiar voice, and sighed, rubbing my temples, "I'm fine...what do you want?"

"You didn't sound so fine when I walked by the ladies bathroom. You know, maybe you should work on getting a stronger stomach than trying to drink as many water bottles in a day as humanly possible."

My eyebrows tightened, "I have to keep drinking for a reason that's none of your business, and why were you listening to me inside the bathroom anyways? Creep."

I slung my bag over my shoulder tiredly, getting ready to walk to the curb to wait for Eli, when the man from my class-the one who had gotten me sick the first day of school-grabbed my arm, "Listen, I'm sorry about your weak stomach. Want to start over? I'm Reese, nice to meet you."

He extended his hand and I coughed dryly, "I'm sorry if you got the wrong idea, but I'm not looking for anybody, nor am I looking for a friendship. I'd like to finish college without any drama, so if you would please leave me alone, that'd be greatly appreciated."

"Why are you being such a prude? Listen, it's okay if you want to be anti-social and puke your brains out, but we have a partner essay to do for class. I need a partner, you need a partner, why not pair up?"

"When were we assigned partner essays? I don't remember that," I mumbled confusingly, as he smirked, "You kind of missed it because you didn't come to class today."

"Right, right um...sure okay, here's my number. I'll write half, and you write the other half. This way we split it down the middle. You do ten, I write ten, and then we're done," I compromised, scribbling down my cell phone number on a piece of paper, before handing it to him.

"Text me, let me know it's you, and then I'll forward you my email. When is it due?" I asked, and he sighed, "Not sure, but I think Monday."

"Wonderful, so we have two days to do it. Can you do your half by tomorrow evening? That way I can fix it, you know, considering they'll be grammar errors, punctuation-," he cut me off, "Damn it Clare, slow your horses down."

"I don't have horses, and I won't slow-hey wait, how do you know my name?" he pointed to the water bottle, which read 'I love you Clare! Drink up between four and five o' clock. -Eli'

"Oh..."

"Yeah, so anyways, I've got to go, but I'll send it to you by tomorrow around six p.m. sharp. No earlier, no later, you have a scouts promise," he crossed his heart and I saw Eli getting off the highway, his car in view.

"Thanks for letting me know about the paper, see you in class on Monday."

* * *

**ELI**

Ever since I've picked Clare up earlier, she's been acting a bit strange.

I couldn't really put my finger on it, but she seemed a little worried. Her face was a bit more tense than usual, and she kept scratching her side, while adjusting her bra that she was lounging around in.

When she walked by the couch, I tapped her butt playfully with a magazine but she gripped it out of my hand, and threw it on the table, "That isn't funny, what are you, two years old?"

"I was trying to have some fun Clare. Excuse me if I thought that little blush this morning and tight walk to Bullfrogs car was interpreted wrong. I thought you were horny, so-."

She cut me off, grabbing the remote out of my hand, changing the channel I was watching, "Was horny Eli, was. Not anymore."

"Why are you acting so crabby today?" I asked, as she turned her head to me, rolling her eyes before chucking the remote at my chest, and stomping up the steps like a child who didn't get her way.

"It was just a question Clare, you know I didn't mean it like that," I pleaded innocence, trailing behind my girlfriend like a lost puppy.

She sat down on our bed, tears rolling down her face. I got down on two knees in front of her, and asked softly, "What's wrong honey? You have to talk to me when somethings wrong."

"I have a r-rash on my side, my breasts are sore, my legs are killing me, I can't stop sweating, my head is killing me and I can't stop thinking about eating food, meanwhile I know I'll just get sick but-," I stroked my fingers through her curls, "Relax Clare, take a breath."

"I have a partner essay due Monday Eli, and college is too much already. I'm only three months pregnant and it's horrible, I don't like what it's doing to me. I'm a hormonal monster on two feet. I mean, I feel bad for you, you have to deal with me everyday. Your life must be miserable."

I shook my head, wiping away her tears with my thumb, "The most amazing woman in the world is carrying my child...I couldn't be any happier. Sure we have more space to make, sure we need more money to support each other, and sure we need to keep you healthy, but it's all worth it. Trust me, in six months it'll be worth it."

She kissed my lips, whining, "I want to have sex with you Eli."

"We c-c-can, I mean-if you want. It is a Friday night, we can stay up all night long-," she cut me off, "That sounds tiring. How about tomorrow, I'll call up the doctor, talk to her about it, see if we can do...you know, make love, and then we can do it all Saturday night."

I kissed her nose, "I love you, and I'll ask Cece too, just for a second opinion."

Instead of responding, Clare yawned in my face, her breath tickling my cheeks. I smirked, opening up the blanket and she curled up into the pillows, snuggling into the warm, comfy sheets.

"Goodnight Clare, I love you."

She moaned, nodding quickly, before going off into a dreamland. A smile formed on her face as I slipped into the other side, wrapping my arms around her.

_**Buzz**_

_**Buzz**_

_**Buzz**_

I looked down at Clare, who was not phased by her cellphone buzzing three times-signaling a text had come through. A part of me wanted to respect her privacy, and ignore it. But, my boyfriend, paranoia side kicked in, and my hand reached for the pink studded cased phone.

My eyes widened, thinking my vision was deceiving me...

_Hey Clare, it's Reese texting here. You're probably sleeping, but that's okay-then good morning. Hope you're feeling better after all that stuff that happened on campus today. I'll do that thing for you tomorrow, but I need you to do something for me in return. ;) _

_You're really good at what you do, kind of like a pro, here's my email : SexyStudBoy123_

_Hit me up bubs ;) _

_-Reese _

Was she cheating on me?

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

* * *

**I don't like to do this...but please, 10 Reviews for an update! :D**

**Looks like there's alittle bump in the road for Eclare! **

**Love you guys,**

**Cliffhanger Girl**

**3**


	7. Bricks On Her Weak Chest

Hey guys! So, we have a couple of Reese fans in the audience today *looks about* and a couple of other not so Reese fans. Guess we'll just have to find out what goes down. Thank you so much for all your reviews/alerts/subscriptions! Please enjoy the seventh chapter of "Outlaws Of Love"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

* * *

**_Outlaws Of Love_**

**ELI**

My feet felt like they weighed more than five tons, as I made my way into the kitchen. I forced a smile, seeing Clare twirling the phone chord while talking into the phone, "Yes...yes that sounds great. Are you sure we're allowed? It won't hurt the baby at all?"

Clare squealed, muttering a quick 'thank you', before running into my arms.

"What happened?" I asked, peeling myself out of her grip, before grabbing myself a cereal bar.

She placed a hand on my shoulder, "What's wrong Eli? Did you not sleep enough?"

"It's almost twelve in the afternoon, I slept fine," I hissed, but the bags beneath my eyes told a different story.

"You slept in the tub last night Eli, something is obviously bothering you," Clare handed me a cup of coffee, as she sipped her water with a playful grin on her face. I looked up at her, eyeing her slightly bulging belly through the tight tank top, "U-Um, Clare I have to be honest with you...and I'm trying to keep calm, I-I'm trying to deal with what's going on here."

"What are you talking about? I have good news to tell you," she smiled, toying with the bendy straw in her cup.

_Cheating on me is good news?_

"Clare, listen, I just-if you're cheating on me with that Reese guy, I just want to make sure he's clean and you're not going to leave me for him. I-If you need your sexual space, and you don't find me appealing anymore, it's okay, I understand. I just want you to know that no matter who you sleep with, I," I paused, taking a deep breath, "I'm okay with it."

Was I high?

I mean-I wasn't okay with the fact that the woman I loved was sleeping with another man, but I just wanted to make sure she was being taken care of. After doing my breathing techniques in the tub last night, in order to calm me down, I found my "happy place". Alright, I'll admit that I did take three pills, and right now, I could use the entire prescription.

My hands began to shake in my lap, but the next sound I heard startled me.

**_Crack._**

A pregnant woman's hand print was bound to be on the right side of my face, embedded with a bruise forming to constantly remind me of my false accusation.

"W-What was that f-for?" I asked, holding my hand over my reddened cheek.

"I'm not sleeping with Reese! How could you think I would ever cheat on you? I would never, ever be unfaithful to you Eli, ever. You please me, no one else. I love you, you know that Eli," she came closer to me, and I leaned my head tiredly over her tummy, "I-I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions Clare, I just wanted to accept whatever the situation was because I don't want to scare you away."

"You can never scare me away Eli. The guy is an asshole, I just had to work with him because we're both loners in that class," she whispered, stroking my hair loosely with her fingers.

"Well, what's the great news?"

"Since there's been no irregular bleeding or water breaking, or complications so far in the pregnancy, Dr. Caster said it's perfectly fine for us to have sex," I smirked at her, "So does this mean we're having a long night ahead of us?"

Clare looked over the fridge, seeing a post-it from Cece that read;

**_If you choose to have intercourse, have Clare asleep by eleven the latest! She needs rest Eli!_**

**_And that's an order._**

**_Love always,_**

**_Mama bear. _**

When I was about to kiss Clare, she smiled, resting her head in my shoulder instead, "I-I um, I actually wanted to take a break from college life today and go out with Bianca to the mall. I need to buy some things-."

"Say no more Clare, you can go, you deserve it. Besides, that'll be your daily douse of excersise for the baby. Do you need money?" I fished my hand into my back pocket, and eyed the four singles, "I actually need to go to the bank-."

Clare cut me off, "No, it's fine, I don't need your money. I have money..."

"From where?" I asked, just curious.

"Eli, don't-."

"Don't what?"

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

She glared at me, "Stop cutting me off and judging me so quickly."

"Alright, I stopped."

"And now you're being nasty. You know what, have a good day alone, maybe it'll clear your big ego brain of yours. And while I'm at it, yes, I did get a job behind your back, because I need to help support _**our** _child too."

Her tone was venomous, echoing the walls of the apartment...

* * *

**CLARE**

"He's just so-frustrating, you know? It's like-ever since I got pregnant people are treating me like I can't do anything by myself. Eli is constantly up my ass, waiting for me to do something wrong so he can fix it. And don't even get me started on Cece, she's always telling us what to do. At first it was okay, but now it feels like I'm being suffocated," I huffed, parting my lips, trying to continue, but finding no words.

"Sounds like this pregnancy is really stressing you out," Bianca noted, handing me a chocolate chip sundae covered in whip cream, fudge, and sprinkles.

"Thanks for buying this for me Bee, I haven't had one of these in three months," my best friend slurped her slushy, before pointing to my belly, "Aren't you supposed to feed that thing what it wants anyways?"

"Bianca, I've been living on sandwiches, steamed vegetables, wheat bagels with fat free butter and being fed nothing with taste. I feel like I'm starving sometimes, and I'm just...I've been having second, guilty thoughts," I mumbled, following Bianca as she took a seat on a bench in front of a Victoria's Secret.

"Guilty thoughts?" she asked, and I nodded, "Thoughts about...thoughts about giving him or her up for adoption, or maybe even an abortion..."

**_"Clare." _**

Here we go again, with the judgmental tone, as if they're the ones carrying around a growing fetus, as if they're the ones dealing with the stress I'm under each day of my fucking life.

"Five months is the cut off line," I mumbled, twirling the straw in my cup around lazily.

"Have you put much thought to this?" she asked, "Not really...I mean, I've thought about it when I'm working my shifts sometimes, or in the shower, looking at my stomach. It's just that-I don't think Eli and I are ready for this. There's just **_too_** much pressure to keep this perfect."

"Nothing is perfect," Bianca looked at me, turning to face my body, "Clare, listen, it's a lot to handle...trying to finish college on time, have a healthy baby, keep your relationship stable. I get it, it's a lot of work, and you can't take it sometimes, but just please, before you decide to act out...think before you do."

I placed my hand over hers, "I will...and I think I'll talk to Eli tonight. With the job I'm working at on campus between classes, I can afford my own apartment. I think we need a little space."

"That's just adding more pressure on yourself Clare. If you need space from Eli and his controlling family, you can always sleepover at our place. Drew wouldn't mind, he loves playing video games with you...and I don't mind. It's just an option Clare, I want you to know you have options," she whispered, touching my shoulder.

I glanced over at her hand, and smiled through tears, "I want to have options Bianca, it's nice to have options."

"Then tell Eli you need a little time, a little space to get used to this. He's not the one carrying the baby," I tightened my grip on my best friends hand, and she pulled me in for a hug...

I was doing this for the sake of my sanity, and the sake of **_my_** baby...

* * *

**ELI**

I had the candles lit, a steaming roasted chicken between two empty plates, along with some broccoli and carrots on Clare's plate to fulfill her dietary needs for the day.

Hopefully this would make up for my wrong doings.

**_Hopefully. _**

When the door finally swung open, I smiled in relief, but my lips soon turned down, eyeing the tear stained cheeks and worried look on her face. I locked my two hands together, in an effort to keep myself from punching a wall out of her upset demeanor.

"H-How was shopping with Bianca? You didn't get anything?" I forced out through gritted teeth, trying to be calm.

She didn't respond, only glanced down at the food on the table expressionlessly, "I-I made you dinner...roasted chicken, your favorite. I thought you needed a treat for-."

"Stop it."

"Stop what?" I asked, concern dripping in my tone.

"Stop controlling me, stop telling me what to do, stop treating me like I'm a goddamn lab rat Eli! I'm sick of it, sick of the tension, sick of utter possessiveness. Between Cece and you, I don't know who is worse. I'm tired of feeling suffocated...I'm sick of this baby and I'm sick of YOU!"

Tears were prickling at the edges of my eyes, just by hearing that one word.

**_Suffocation._**

"I-I didn't know you felt that way," I choked out, panic coursing through my veins.

"Well I do. And the only reason I came back here is to get my stuff. We need to separate, just for a little while Eli. I need space to breathe, to relax. I just feel so caged in this apartment," she whispered, and my feet shuffled away from her.

I stumbled out onto the apartments balcony, and nervously pulled out a pack of cigarettes. It was sure relief, being able to breathe in the sweet nicotine. I haven't tasted the edge of a cigarette in three months; I was doing well, being that Clare was my distraction.

But if she could break the rules, so could I.

The sounds of her shuffling clothes into a suitcase caused me to keep the smoke in longer, with my lips clamped shut.

_**The feeling never felt so addicting, so good, so...right. **_

* * *

**CLARE**

"Thank you so much for letting me stay here Bianca, you have no idea how-," she cut me off, "Everyone needs a getaway place. This just so happens to be yours."

I rested on the edge of the guest bedroom bed, the fabric making me fall in love all over again. My fingers teased the sheets, as I embraced the pillow.

"Getting comfy?"

I jumped, thinking I was alone; but I was certainly not, due to a grinning Drew at the door.

"It's quiet here, it's nice. I really hope I'm not a bother to you-," he cut me off, "Are you kidding me? This is like a Drianclare hang out now! This is the best! I remember when you used to stay here all the time! Except now, you have to give someone a kiss goodnight."

"Where is he?" I asked, smiling eagerly at the space between the door and Drew.

Drew moved to the side, and a little boy, the age of five, with two missing teeth in the front of his mouth ran into my arms. He cheered, "Clare's here! Yay! Clare! I missed you so much!"

"Hey buddy, I've missed you too. How was your first day of kindergarten?" he grinned, playing with the hem of my pajama shorts, "It was great! I colored inside the lines, and learned to count to twenty already! I can even sing the alphabet!"

"A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I-," Bianca interrupted Luke, picking him up, and saying, "Clare has to go to bed now, she's very sleepy. You can finish later, okay? Kiss Clare goodnight."

The boy pecked me on the cheek, and said, "I love you Clare, no matter what!"

Tears streamed down my face, "I love you too Luke, sweet dreams."

With that, Bianca disappeared, but Drew remained, leaning on the door frame, "If you need anything or anyone Clare, don't be afraid to hollur at ya' gurls!"

"...You're not a girl," I whispered, and he huffed, "That's what everyone tells me nowadays."

"But seriously Clare, you're pregnant and we have to be safe around-," I cut him off, "Don't start with the safety issue Drew, that's why I need a break from him."

"In that case Clare, you have a good one. Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite," I nodded, and his face turned stern, "Seriously though, they've been crawling all over the place like mongrels-."

Drew screeched when Bianca tugged on his ear, pulling him down their bedroom, "Night Clare!"

About twenty minutes later, as I snuggled into the bed, adjusting my arm beneath my pillow, I saw my phone light up. At first, I lunged towards it, thinking it was Eli, who was going to apologize.

But it was Reese.

**_So I did my part of the essay, and I need to meet up with you in person to edit it over before Monday._**

**_The Dot at ten am for breakfast? _**

**_It's on me. _**

**_This counts as your favor you owe me ;)_**

**_~Reese_**

I did have a craving for a little bacon egg with cheese on a biscuit, topped off with a side of burnt bacon. I would've ended up editing his work anyways, seeing as though his writing techniques weren't as strong as El-

I stopped myself, before going too far.

We needed space-I'm doing this for us.

**_Sounds good to me. _**

**_I'll meet you there, but if I'm late don't be mad. I tend to get a little sick in the morning. _**

**_-Clare_**

When I was close enough to fall into a dark abyss, my vision was blurred by the blaring light, but I sighed, seeing the message,

**_I'm sorry. Please come back. We'll fix this-fix us. _**

**_-Love always, no matter what, Eli. _**

_Deleted Message_

**END OF CHAPTER 7**

* * *

***Dodges bullets* **

**10 Reviews=Update! :P **

**Before you review...**keep in mind, Clare's in college, she's under a lot of pressure, and trying to keep up with Eli/Cece's needs for the baby was too much for her. She needed an escape. Put yourself in her shoes.

Love,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	8. Bloody Sunday

Hey guys! Thank you to all the readers who reviewed/subscribed/alerted the last chapter!

**To the anon:** I am an Eclare fan just as much as you. This was the first chapter out of the seven I put Drama in it. I also have you know that the genre types are "family and drama". And I am NOT making her a psycho, she's thinking reasonably that she needs space from Eli. That's not her pregnant side talking, this is Clare, and she wants to focus on school (she's frustrated because she had Eli do that assignment) , she wants to graduate so badly, but coming home to a controlling person who only wants the best for her is a bit overwhelming in timing.** Sorry if my story isn't about a pregnant Clare and Eli holding hands while skipping off into the sunset.** Eli is possessive of Clare again, he has OCD, he's a smoker, and has Bipolar disorder in this story. If you don't like to read the dark to get through to the light, then I suggest you stop reading this fic.

For those of you who understood Clare's side due to reading my author's note, Please Enjoy the eighth chapter of "Outlaws Of Love"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

**Warning:** Lemon...

* * *

**_Outlaws Of Love_**

**CLARE**

"Hi, I'm sorry I'm late...I got sick, twice," I took a seat across from Reese in a booth, and he nodded, "It's okay, I got your text. So, here's my paper, and I ordered you your food."

"Thank you so much. Now, here's mine. I wrote it at three in the morning because I couldn't sleep," I handed Reese my part of the essay. His eyes teared away from the paper, asking, "Why were you up at three in the morning? Just wondering."

"I-um, let's just keep this professional."

After twenty minutes of flipping through our papers in silence, my biscuit came, along with a large chocolate milk. I smiled at the meal before me, "Thank you for ordering my drink too, I was pretty thirsty."

"It's not a problem, I'm a big fan of chocolate milk. Here's a straw," he handed me a bendy straw, "Thanks. So, here's the thing, your format was well thought out and your writing surprised me a bit."

"What did you think? That I can't write if my life depended on it? This is a writing class after all," he snorted, digging into his pancakes without a care in the world.

Syrup dripped from his face and I flashed him a disgusted look, "Hey, I'm hungry too ya' know. Go on, I'm listening to your ridicule."

"There's countless grammar mistakes, punctuation is an obvious issue, and you more or less wrote an Op-ed than an essay. Your opinion is all over this, and it shouldn't be," I handed him back the paper, and he shrugged his shoulders, "I'll fix it then, and send it to you as soon as possible so you can print it out."

"Sure, sounds perfect. How do you like mine?" I asked, "Uh...it seems a little emotionless, up-tight in a way. Your emotion has too much angst for an essay on Bullying."

"Emotion has to be evident to show you care," I added in, taking a bite of my bacon.

"Yes, but here you wrote on how manipulation and control overpowers a person's mental stability, causing them to crack. That makes no sense nor does it connect to Bullying," I forced a smile, knowing Eli would understand what I meant.

"It does make sense, thank you very much. And, I'd like to add that Bullying is an ongoing problem that needs to be paid more attention to. My part of the essay expresses the fact that Bullying causes many to mentally crack. Do you get it now?" he flashed me a dumb look, and I sighed, too aggravated to deal with this.

"Don't worry about it, I'll fix it and we'll get an A. Thank you for the meal," I slung my bag over my shoulder, and split for the door. Thank goodness Reese couldn't catch up with me, considering I decided to cut through the park before heading back to Bianca's house.

I needed time to think, to gather my thoughts.

My mind wandered aimlessly as I passed mothers running playfully after their children, flashing them the biggest smiles in the world. They looked so happy, like their children were the best things that could've ever happened to them.

One mother was twirling her daughter, who was dressed in a tutu, her blond hair flowing in the wind as she twisted her in three hundred and sixty degree turns.

The little girl giggled, and I stopped, admiring from afar.

She looked so innocent, so carefree. She had no idea how much her mother had to go through while carrying her for nine months, or how stressed out she was to the fact that she might have thought about giving her away. The love that radiated off the child to her mother was invincible, and no one could break that bond they shared.

I smiled lightly, my hand unconsciously dropping down to my belly.

But what I noticed, when the mother was really smiling, was when her husband ran over and wrapped his arms around her waist. The man was showering her with butterfly kisses; he cared, deeply and he wasn't trying to hurt her.

A tear trickled down my cheek, as the family embraced in a hug.

**_They were all happy, all together, and all one. _**

* * *

Whether it was the magnetic pull that got me back to this apartment, or my guilty conscious eating away at me, I ended up back _**here**_. Somehow, someway, I did.

Because I needed to be here, this was where I belonged.

I stepped in quietly, only to see the back side of Eli, whom was facing the balcony. The apartment was pitch black, and eerily silent. I realized the cigarette in his hand, and whispered, "Y-You know, i-it's not good to have smoke around me...y-you know, for the sake of the baby."

Eli jolted up from the seat, and cowered into the corner, "S-Sorry, I-I didn't know you were going to be here so quickly. I-I thought you'd be gone for a couple of more days...months...s-sorry."

"Eli, can we talk?" I asked, and he put out the cigarette, staring at the bud,"Talk, I'm listening."

I slowly approached the living room, and leaned on the sofa, "E-Eli, I'm sorry, okay? I'm just-all this is new for me. What happened yesterday shouldn't have happened. I wish I could blame it on the hormones, but I can't. This was my fault, and I'm sorry I let it get out of hand. Well, let myself get out of hand."

Eli didn't respond, just took it all in.

"I'm sorry for telling you that you were suffocating me. I know you just care about me, and you'd do everything in your power to make sure I'm healthy for the baby. It's just that sometimes I need a bag of chips or...o-or I'd appreciate a little romance in here rather than intense control. Like yesterday, we wanted to have sex, and then, the next thing you know there's a post-it on the fridge from Cece saying that I have a bedtime. Eli, she can't control our relationship, because I don't want to lose what we have..."

He coughed, clearing his throat, "I-I get it Clare, I just didn't realize her helping was such a bother. She loves kids, and she loves you, so her mother mode must've went into overload huh?"

I grinned, "Just a tad."

"Next time Clare...can we just talk, instead of fighting and you bolting to the door? I mean-," I cut him off, "I was childish and it was wrong. It was spur of the moment, and I apologize for making you upset. Getting you to smoke is the last thing I want you to do too, you were doing so well."

Eli sighed, placing five packs down on the table, "I went through all of them throughout the night. I even went out and stacked up just incase you didn't come back."

"Eli, I care about you, I don't want you smoking anymore. This is a nasty habit," I mumbled, beginning to open up the windows, letting sunshine in. My hands moved quickly, grabbing the empty packs of cigarettes in my hands, before chucking them into the garbage can.

I felt a stare on me, as I saw Eli in the kitchen, "Now this looks like the Clare Edwards I know so well...throwing out cancer sticks with a worried look on her face."

He approached me, and the moment his scent filled my nostrils, he leaned in for a kiss, but was given a sneeze to the face. I chuckled, my cheeks turning red, "I'm so sorry Eli! You know how those cigarettes make you smell...it gets to my nose!"

His lips curled up into a smirk, "It's fine, I don't care...anything that comes from you is amazing. All including the bodily fluids, vomit, sneezing, coughing, cu-."

"Let's keep it G in here mister, we've got...w-we've got a bun in the oven," I said, smiling down at my belly.

Eli traced his fingers over the sides of my waist, and nodded, "Yes, yes we do."

"I know this is a lot on you Clare, I'm just trying to make this as painless as possible. I thought helping you with the diet, and picking you up, making you lunch, I didn't think it would make you angry or upset. The last thing I want you to do is keep your feelings from me," he pecked my jaw line, and my face crinkled in disgust, "As much as I love you Eli, I need you to take a shower for me. The smell of smoke, you know it gets to me."

He nodded, "Sorry, yeah, I'll go in the shower, then make you some dinner and-."

"I'm making dinner tonight. I went shopping and brought Luke with me, so trust me, it'll be good," Eli squinted, "You mean mac-n-cheese and tiny dinos for dinner? Sweet!"

"Luke is awesome okay, don't down that little boys awesomeness," he held up his hands in defeat, his bottom lip pouting before he darted up the steps, most likely throwing his clothes in every which direction he could.

I smiled watching him do it, knowing he hasn't done something carefree in so long...controlling Eli would fold his clothes, then put them in the pantry. But my Eli would throw them all over, not giving a damn about when we picked it up.

**_My Eli. _**

* * *

**ELI**

After a well cooked, satisfying dinner, I found myself flipping through the channels aimlessly, looking for a show to watch with Clare. My eyes were glued to the screen, as my thumb flexed over the buttons on the remote.

"Oh honey, your favorite show is on!" I called out to Clare, who was upstairs changing into her pajamas; aka sports bra and penguin patterned shorts.

"Clare, that show is on! Your favorite couple looks like they're getting it on and you're missing it!" I shouted, but not too loudly, only loud enough for her to here.

But she didn't respond.

I didn't want to go into full on 'protect, suffocate, kill who ever hurts Clare' mode. So, I just took a deep breath, and went back to looking at the television.

Once twenty minutes went by, my anxiety built up, until I saw two feet pitter pattering down the apartment steps slowly. I smirked, but my jaw dropped, seeing Clare in nothing but-what looked like-a lingerie set.

The tightness around the abdomen showed off her pregnant belly more, and for some reason, I was much more attracted to her-if that was even possible.

"Stop drooling," Clare teased, and I wiped my chin playfully, "W-What's all this about?"

"B-Bianca let me borrow it...um, I know it's a little tight, but she's skinnier than I am and-," I shook my head, walking up to her in the process and gently pushed her up against the stairs.

My teeth latched onto her bottom lip, tugging gently at the source as her tongue played with my lips. Her hands skimmed up my shirt, and over my chest.

Her motions were quick, quicker than usual, but I wasn't about to complain. The way her tight curves and pregnant belly showed off in that lingerie was driving me up a wall. Her legs were still thin, but nice enough-perfect enough for me to tug at with my hands. I savored the feeling of her soft, creamy skin against my fingers.

"Hm, l-let's go upstairs," she moaned against my lips, breaking the kiss.

She wrapped her legs around my waist, and I hoisted her up in my arms, letting my hands travel all over her back. I frantically tried to undo the tying in the back, but it seemed as though these things were like chastity belts.

"Harder than you think cowboy, huh?" Clare asked, licking her lips.

"I'll get it," I groaned, wanting her so badly to a point where I just teased my fingers through the slots, and ripped it open. The buttons went flying, and Clare giggled, "T-This isn't even mine Eli, Bianca's going to be pissed."

"I'll buy Drew a hot dog. Don't worry, Bianca will be happy to hear she doesn't have to feed his motor mouth for one night," Clare's laugh filled the air, contempt and pleasure beginning to course through my body.

I kissed her neck, up to her jaw line, while my hands tugged back at the fabric, revealing her slightly bulged belly and breasts to my eyes. My arms snaked around her waist, pulling her down to our bed, and I smiled at the sight before me, "You know...the pregnancy works for you, you look even more beautiful...if that's even possible."

She kissed my lips, and ordered, "Not slow tonight Eli, I need fast and furious."

The determination and look in her eyes did frighten me a bit, but I didn't let her intimidating looks scare me. My heart raced; she was watching me like a cheetah does to its pray.

"Let's go Goldsworthy, my horny-ness doesn't last all day," she whined, wrapping her legs around my now bare thighs, while rocking her hips into my member.

At the instant touch of her skin, I was turned on. All the blood rushed to that one organ, and my cheeks flushed, "It's been a while...give me a break."

She grinned, pulling me down into a kiss, slipping her tongue into my mouth. I placed my hands on either side of her waist, and kissed her nose, "You know what's funny?"

"What?" Clare moaned out, as I teased her entrance with my cock.

"We don't have to use condoms anymore. See, another plus side of pregnancy," I then pushed into her, and was shocked to feel her extremely...dry.

"Ouch ouch ouch," she chanted in a hushed whisper, "W-Why are you not...? Am I not that appealing, I mean...? You seem turned on, should I...?"

She squeezed the sides of my hip bones, her face contorting in pain. I didn't know what to do, I was frozen, not remembering how to take it slow with Clare. We've always been so eager, so horny, and so..._wet_ when it came to this.

"I-I can't believe this is happening," she choked out, tears streaming down her face while she laid flat on her back, glaring up at the ceiling.

"What? What's happening?" I asked, panic settling in.

"It's a dry spell Eli," she whispered, embarrassment evident in her tone.

"Oh, t-that's okay...it's totally fine. We'll do it some other time," I pulled out of her gently, and pulled my boxers up, awkwardly waiting for the hard-on to go away.

"I-I'm sorry Eli...it happens, I read it online-I just didn't think it would happen to me. I thought that when we got all hot and heavy that I'd just get turned on for you, but I'm sorry."

I watched as Clare sadly cuddled into the blanket, wrapping herself up like she was in a cocoon. I placed my hand on her side, reassuring her, "It's fine Clare, things happen to your body during pregnancy...your body changes, it wants different things. Maybe I'll buy um...lube or something from the drug story tomorrow, we can try again?"

"Sex should be easy Eli, you shouldn't have to buy products to get me wet. It should be natural," she whined into the pillow, and I laughed, "People use lube all the time Clare, pregnancy or no pregnancy, and it helps too. Sure it's weird to put on, but at least it won't hurt next time."

"Y-Yeah, I guess we could try that. Well, what do we do now?" her eyes peeked out from the blanket, and I kissed her lips, "We can try to get a good night rest...considering you have a class tomorrow."

"Don't remind me," she groaned into the pillow.

I smirked, crawling up behind her, and spooning her. I heard her gasp slightly, before adjusting into my frame. After a couple of minutes, my member had gratefully eased up on it's "woodiness", and I leaned my head into the crook of her neck.

"I'm uncomfortable."

My head craned up from her skin, concern in my voice, "What position is comfortable for you?"

She pushed me down onto my back, and locked her leg around my waist, her head resting on my chest. She smiled up at me, her baby blue eyes looking up at me, "...much better."

"Good night Eli," I kissed her lips, "Sweet dreams Clare, I love you."

* * *

A nightmare woke me up from my dark, peaceful abyss, and the moonlight was shinning in through the window. I smiled, taking in the fact I had a couple of hours more to sleep.

Clare's leg was still wrapped around me, her head resting gently on my chest.

I draped my hand over my waist, and my eyes widened, looking down at the blood absorbing the fabric of my skull boxers, coaxing over my fingertips...

**END OF CHAPTER 8**

* * *

**Bear in mind, Clare's leg is draped over Eli's waist...**

**...10 Reviews=Update! ;D**

**Leave the reviews at constructive criticism at most, everything else is allowed...plus constructive criticism. **

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

P.S. People ask why I always put a "3" at the end of my chapters, it's not a three...it's a heart, but FF doesn't "allow" less than signs. So, it's love guys!


	9. Daddy Issues

Hey guys! Thank you guys for all the alerts/reviews/subscriptions! Please enjoy the ninth chapter of "Outlaws Of Love"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

**Tomorrow is my last day of testing-two more regents and I'm DONE! Summer 2012, here I come! :D **

* * *

**_Outlaws Of Love_**

**_"911 what's your emergency?" _**

**_"M-My girlfriend...she's three months and three weeks pregnant. She's b-bleeding, I don't know what to do-please, I need help." _**

**_"Please calm down sir. We're currently tracing your call and an ambulance will be at your location quickly. In the mean time please try to stay calm and tell your girlfriend to keep breathing."_**

**_"O-Okay...s-she's not...she's just staring at the wall and breathing lightly, I need an ambulance! Please!"_**

* * *

**ELI**

"W-When are we going to be allowed to see her? I-I can't stay outside this stupid door all fucking day! I can't-," when I jerked my leg forward to kick the hospital room door down, Bullfrog wrapped his arms around me, pulling me back.

"The doctor said five minutes Eli! Please son, relax. Here, I have some pills-," I thrashed my hand down at Bullfrog's, which had a prescription of tiny white pills to 'calm me down'.

I didn't want to 'calm down', I wanted to see Clare and my baby.

My heart was thumping against my chest, "Why was Cece allowed to go in there and I wasn't? I'm her boyfriend for Christ's sake! I mean, for all we know by now she could've lost the baby...she could be hurt, the baby could be hurt. There was blood everywhere man!"

"Relax," Bullfrog placed his hands on my shoulders firmly, forcing me down into a waiting room chair.

He bent down in front of me, and ordered, "Take two of these. Please, do it for Clare and the baby. They need you to be calm in this situation, whatever situation this is."

I took a deep breath in, sighing, "You have no idea what it was like to find that blood on my pants, knowing it wasn't coming from me. It was drenched, it even stained my skin through my boxers Bullfrog. It was-."

I tried to hold back a sob, but instead, I let the tears fall as Bullfrog pulled me into his shoulder. I cried, whimpering into his neck, wrapping my arms around his torso. My fingers dug into the fabric of his leather jacket, shaking ferociously.

"Come on kiddo, I know...It'll be okay, Clare will be okay."

Just Clare.

Only Clare.

I need our baby _**and**_ Clare to be okay.

"So much blood," I whispered, and Bullfrog started to sing a lullaby into my ear, "Really Bullfrog? Even at a time like this, you can't be serious!"

"What? My natural way of dealing with things that make me cry or upset is to use sarcasm and-," I cut my father off, "I need my dad right now, okay? Not the funny, happy-go-lucky Bullfrog. Please."

"I'm sorry kiddo, I'm just trying to help," I slumped down into the chair outside of Clare's room, and waited for the click of the door to signal someone was coming out.

About ten minutes of silence passed, before a doctor approached her room, "You're here for Clare Edwards right?"

Bullfrog and I shot up from out seats, nodding, "Yes we are, what's happened? Is she okay? What about the baby? Is the baby okay?"

"I would like to speak to all of you in the room together," he ignored my plea of questions, opening the door and leading the way. I came face to face with a pale colored Clare, who was staring down at her belly.

Cece was holding her hand, but Clare was showing no emotion...as if fear had put her in shock.

"Ms. Edwards, how are you feeling?" the doctor asked, putting his fingers in front of Clare's eyes. A patient would normally follow the finger, but Clare just stared down at her belly, ignoring him and not saying a word.

"How many hours have you been here?" he asked me, and I cleared my throat, "About six"

"Alright, Clare I'm going to tell you news, and I need you to pay full attention because it's important that all of you know this might occur from time to time," I was confused, beyond confused and nervous.

Clare lifted her head to the doctors voice, "Clare, your baby is fine and healthy."

The tension in the room broke, tears flowing down Clare's cheeks as I pulled her into a hug. She gripped onto my hand, smiling widely from the news.

"T-Then what did all the bleeding come from?" I asked, and the doctor put up a scan of Clare's abdomen, and her ovaries.

He pointed to the ovaries, while explaining, "In a pregnancy, it isn't common to get your period, as you probably know. But it is possible. Occasionally, ovulation can cause some spotting, which can be mistaken for a period. But in this kind of period, an egg is not released. Many women do go through regular, monthly menstrual period when pregnant, even up to a day before they give birth. All women are different."

"So you're saying that was just her period...but the blood...there was so much, how was that just a period?" I asked, not caring about how embarrassed Clare looked, lying in her hospital gown with a blush on her cheeks.

"Well, the nurses did do a pelvic exam along with others, and Mr. Goldsworthy we spotted a DNA of your hair," my eyebrows tightened, "I'm sorry, my what?"

"Your hair, you know, the stuff that grows off your body. Listen, I don't know what kinky stuff you two do, but try to tone it down a bit. The bleeding was from the quote on quote period, along with the bleeding caused from intimacy. I would advice you two to take a tiny break from that, for at least a month, and then you can get back on track. If any bleeding occurs, besides this kind of bleeding, please bring Clare back here," I nodded, taking in everything he had to say.

"I'm just so happy our baby is okay," Clare whimpered into my shoulder, as I kissed her neck, "Me too honey, me too."

* * *

**CLARE**

"Walking with a swagging limp, eh?" I slowly walked from class to class today, clutching onto every wall I could grab onto. I was bent out of shape from that emergency hospital visit, and the hospital bed with a broken spring only made it worse.

"I-I'm not feeling so well," I cringed, needing to sit down.

"D-Do you want to take a seat on that bench way over there-," Reese stopped talking when I sat down in the middle of the campus, on the steps, feeling strained and dehydrated even though I already went through six bottles of water today.

"Or you can sit down here, there's no law that says you can't," he plopped down next to me, pulling out a burrito from his bag, "Where do you get that shit from? It's like your bag is a kitchen."

"Mama loves cooking me up some good ole' fashioned home cooked meals," he took a gigantic bite out of it, unknown substances dripping from his chin.

"You want a bite?" Reese asked, getting some of his food on my face in the process.

I breathed out, "No thanks."

"Oh, sorry about yesterday, I had an emergency and couldn't come to class. But look, I printed out the paper and I hope she'll pity us-." Reese placed his hand on the essay, shrugging it away, "There's no need Clare, I handed it in already."

"How did you-," he laughed, "hacked your email open. KittenLover123 seemed like a good password guess for me too."

"I think I should be mad that you did that, but then again, thank you. It saves me the stress of talking her into giving us an extension. You know, you're not an asshole after all," he shrugged his shoulders, biting into his burrito, until nothing was left of it.

"You like chicken nuggets?"

Before I could answer, Reese pulled out a plate of tiny dinos and a side of fries, "I told my mom about your...situation, and she said these always made her feel better when she was out of breath."

"What do you mean by...situation?" I asked, taking a sip of my water bottle, but pouting in frustration, realizing it was too warm.

"Wait, you're pregnant right? Not just fat around the edges?" I smiled, "I am pregnant...but how did you know?"

"Salmon doesn't make everyone sick...and plus, the tighter the shirts you wear, the more noticeable the belly is. But anyways, it's a really brave thing you're doing. You know, finishing college and whatnot."

"It's really hard, stressful, tiring and I would advise you that if you have a girlfriend...protect yourself man," he flashed me an odd grin, before tilting his head from side to side, "See, the thing is, I would never have to worry about that."

"What do you mean? All guys have to worry about it in a relationship. At any moment-," Reese cut me off, placing the plate on my lap, "Clare, I'm gay."

My mouth went agape, "OH! OH, oh that's cool...d-do you have um, a boyfriend or partner?"

"You make it sound it's a foreign thing," he teased, "And yes, I have a boyfriend or a 'partner' as you say. He goes to college in another state, so we're doing long distance."

"How's it working out for you?" I asked, moaning from the deliciousness that came from the taste of this one chicken nugget.

He chuckled dryly, "I-It's pretty good, you know, it's hard keeping up with each other's schedules. But we make it work."

"What about you? Who's the baby daddy to this bun in your oven?" I shrugged my shoulders, joking, "I was really drunk one night, hopped onto someone in the middle of a bar...and boom, pregnant."

"Oh Clare, I'm so sorry-," I cut him off, "I'm kidding! His name is Eli, and he's been my boyfriend for...a very, very long time. We love each other, and we're taking baby steps. Literally."

I reached behind my back, trying to rub a spot that was tense but it was out of my reach. My bra was practically suffocating my breasts at this point, and I couldn't wear a sports bra because it would be too...it's just not right. Then I had this rash on my right side that constantly itched, but thank God Eli was buying some cream today before picking me up.

"Something wrong?" he asked, and I growled, "I need Eli to rub my back and scratch...I'm fucking dying in this heat too."

"It's only sixty five degrees," I laughed, "That's one hundred degrees in the baby world."

"If you're in that much discomfort, I can scratch if you like. I mean, I've got to hang around anyways for my music class at seven," I shook my head, not liking the idea of another man touching me. Even though he was gay, it was still unsettling. Eli was the only one I could trust to physically touch me, and I plan on sticking to my word.

"No thank you Reese, Eli should be here any minute. You can get to your class, I know you'd rather hang out with them than a cranky pregnant woman," he picked up his bag, tapping me on the shoulder, "Correcta-mundo Clarebear. I'll see you in two days in class. And get some sleep will ya', you're starting to remind me of my mom!"

* * *

**ELI**

Ever since Clare got into the car, all I've been hearing is,

_**"Eli it's hot in here, roll down the window." **_

_**"And now it's cold, roll it up."**_

_**"My back is killing me Eli, when we get home I need you to get the knots out. I remember you used to be self conscious of your hands, aw Eli..."**_

_**"I love you Eli...thank you for picking me up today."**_

_**"Traffic? Really? Oh my gosh, this is so uncomfortable!" **_

She was wiggling around in her seat, the leather beneath her in Bullfrogs car driving me up a wall. I didn't mind talking, giggling, bubbly Clare. But when annoyed, angry and impatient Clare came out in bumper to bumper traffic, I was close to losing it.

"Can we just-can we play the quiet game?" I asked, turning towards her to shoot her a stern look, before pressing my foot roughly on the breaks, moving nowhere.

"I was just trying to have a conversation with you Eli," she retorted, looking out the window, "But sure, we can play. It's nice to know my voice isn't wanted."

"Clare, I-," I could see the outline of her chin trembling, as she leaned her head against the window. I turned up the air conditioner, doing something I don't normally do because Bullfrog gets pissed off when you waste gas.

_**"There's a window for a reason!"**_ he'd always say.

But Clare looked all out of shape, and we were both frustrated with this traffic. After a day like yesterday, I was surprised when Clare even told me she wanted to go to school this morning.

I wasn't going to object, being that she shouldn't miss school in the first place anyways. But I think pushing each other through this day had worn out our patients, and this traffic wasn't helping.

"Listen, I'm sorry Clare. I'm just...really tired, and need a nap," she didn't respond, just nodded her head, while playing with her fingers. She traced over her belly, smiling faintly.

After two minutes of peaceful silence, Clare broke my concentration on the bumper to bumper before me, "Eli...Eli I really have to go."

"Have to go where? We're stuck in traffic," I groaned, slamming my head lightly on the wheel, "Eli, I have to go pee, I'm not going to make it home at the rate we're going."

"Where would you like me to pull over Clare? There's no magical rest stop between here and our apartment. We're less than a mile away, you can make it, just hold it in," she laughed, "That's the last thing you tell a pregnant woman. 'Hold it in', are you crazy?"

"What? I have to go too, but you don't see me complaining."

"You didn't drink seven bottles of water today, did you Elijah?"

I sighed, rolling down my window for more air in this car, "I didn't Clare, alright? I'm just-I don't know what to do. You can't just pee on the side of the rode."

Tears were beginning to fall down her cheeks, "B-But I-I-I really have to go."

* * *

"She peed all over the seat man, soaked to the interior," I whispered in a hushed tone over the phone to Adam, whom I could tell was trying his best to hold in a burst of laughter approaching.

"You can laugh man, it was pretty funny," he chuckled, taking deep breaths in between, "It's horrible to laugh at something like that Eli, she probably really had to go."

"How come each person I tell this story to no one feels bad for me? I had to go too ya' know."

I retreated the milk carton from the fridge, looking up the steps to double check that Clare was still sleeping so she wouldn't see me do this. I cracked open the top of the milk, and started to chug it, "Pregnant women need the attention Eli, it's kind of like caring for a baby before the baby."

"Yes, except my baby is five foot two inches tall, has curly hair and sore breasts," I fished some cheese doodles into my mouth, mixing it in with the milk.

"Don't be so mean about it Eli, I mean, imagine if you had to carry around a growing baby for nine months. Whenever you feel frustrated, put yourself in her place," I nodded, putting Adam on speaker so I could heat up the leftovers from dinner, "I've done that Adam, it's just-ever day it's another thing to deal with."

"What did Bullfrog say? Was he pissed? Is this why you're hitting your all time low by eating dinner leftovers, cheese doodles, and drinking out of the milk carton?" Adam asked, and my brows tightened, looking out the window-but he wasn't there.

"How did you know that?" he scoffed, "I know you like a book Eli, it's a gift. Now why are you so upset? Talk to Dr. Adam."

"One, being that I was held captive in traffic today with Clare. Two, being that she peed all over my dad's car. Three, being that I was the one who had to scrub it down with an endless amount of cleaning products. Four, Bullfrog must've laughed at me over the phone for an hour because I didn't have time to pull over. Five, also being that Clare cried for nearly two hours because she was embarrassed over it. Six, being I was the sad soul who had to rub a crying woman's back. Oh, and how could I forget? I'm close to failing one of my classes. It's just been a peachy day for me, let me tell you," Adam was silent, probably taking everything in.

"...What class are you close to failing?" I smirked, "The one where all I do is read pregnancy books."

"You don't even know the name?" he asked, and I shrugged my shoulders, "Is it important? I mean, I just don't think college is right for me anymore. I've got a baby on the way, the pressure for more money making is definitely on, and I can't handle everything at once. If I drop college, I'll have time to-."

Adam cut me off, "Dude come on, I need to walk over that stage with my best friend beside me in May. We've been looking forward to graduation day ever since we met in high school. This is it man, the big leagues. Yes, you'll be a father soon...but don't you want to be a young, successful, well-educated father?"

"I do, but-," he interrupted my plea, "No 'buts' Eli, just do. You're strong enough, and smart enough to finish. We're so close man, why stop when you can see the finish line?"

I chugged some more milk, burping in the process, "Maybe you can see the finish line Adam...but me, I'll just be stuck at the beginning forever."

"Don't think like that, stop being such a pessimist," he retorted, as I pulled out some pasta from the microwave. I began digging into it, rubbing my heavy eyelids, "I'm just thinking logically Adam. I'm going to be a dad soon, in less than six months. I've got to blossom into this 'dad figure' and quite honestly, I don't think I'll be a good one. If he or she ever has a problem, they'll probably run to Clare and I'll be pushed to the side. I'll be **_that_** kind of dad."

"Eli, your kid will love you no matter what. If it's a boy, then he'll love you, and if it's a girl, she'll love you, because you helped create them. Without you, you wouldn't have given them life," this is when Adam turns into a sap, and hits me real deep-at one in the morning.

"I'm nervous Adam," tears pricked my eyes, as I stared at the home phone, the red light blinking, showing it was on speakerphone.

"Everyone, every soon-to-be-dad is nervous. But if you and Clare team up, work together, you'll do it. And if you guys ever need me, I'll be here, when the kid gets potty trained," he teased. I raked my fingers through my sweaty bedhead hair, "I-I'm going to love my kid no matter what...I already do."

"So this is why you sleep with your head resting on Clare's belly every night? Aw! That's so cute," I chuckled with a mouth full of pasta, "H-How did you find out about that?"

"Clare texts me every now and then, you know, we're mad tight."

"I'm sure you are Adam. Now, Clare's going to start to worry about where I went, and trying to explain to an almost four month pregnant woman that I was hungry is not the first thing I want to do right now," before I could hang up, Adam shouted, "Wait dude! Um, before you go, as for that class you're failing, I know a good, free tutor who can help you out."

"Really, who?"

"Oh...he's really smart, handsome, and-," I cut him off, "Okay Adam, you can tutor me."

* * *

**CLARE**

"Hi baby...it's me...daddy...um, I know you probably can't hear me right now...but I want you to know that we're trying our best here. You're going to be our little miracle, I promise. I-I don't want to screw anything up, I want to be the best dad a kid could ever have. Unless you want a boyfriend or a girlfriend, then we're going to have to have a serious talk."

I smiled sweetly, listening to Eli talk to my stomach, rubbing his warms hands back and forth over my skin.

"I'm going to get through college, and so is your mommy, just for you. We both love you so much...so, so much. I can't wait until you get here, and I promise, I won't disappoint you. You'll be spoiled rotten, because I'm going to work my butt off. I love you baby," I felt his lips against my belly, before he snuggled up behind me, wrapping his right arm around me, pulling me close.

A mixture of milk, pasta and cheese doodle scent filled the air. I was learning how to control my urge to throw up, being that the smell was stinging my throat.

I clenched my eyes tightly, before hearing a whisper in my ear, "I'll make you both proud Clare...I promise."

**END OF CHAPTER 9**

* * *

**Reviews? :D **

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	10. Karate Chop To The Belly

Hey guys! Sorry for neglecting love to this story. I've been busy with finishing up Magic Eli, and I'm addicted to 'The Woman In Chains' fic I have going on so I've forgotten about the poor-baby Eclare story. Please enjoy the tenth chapter of "Outlaws Of Love"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

* * *

**_Outlaws Of Love_**

**4 MONTHS (LATE IN THE FOURTH MONTH) PREGNANT**

In the last month, Eli had picked up on Adam's offer for tutoring, and his grades are beginning to rise gradually. Clare has been growing around her waist, the baby expanding with each second. Eli had gotten a raise at his new job as a waiter on the campus. He rearranged his schedule so instead of having a free lunch period, he would work.

Although everything seemed to be moving in the right direction, Clare was feeling a bit down in the dumps lately, as well as Eli. They both read up together, while watching a pregnancy movie marathon last Saturday, that by the fourth month you should be able to feel the baby kick.

Eli thought the baby was simply testing the waters, and waiting it out. He tried countless times in convincing Clare that the baby must be tired, and doesn't want to move yet.

Try telling that to a pregnant lady with back aches, food cravings, and constant sweat dripping down her back and neck.

Clare was currently propped up at her desk, trying to get ahead on school while attempting to distract herself from her-what feels like motionless-baby.

"Hey honey, they didn't have watermelon, so I got you a pineapple instead," Clare turned around to see Eli, waltzing into the apartment door with a pineapple in his lanky hands. She rolled her eyes, before returning to her paper, "Well Eli, your trip to the grocery store was pointless then. Way to waste gas."

"You like pineapple," he stated, more of a question than a response.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do...you told me last week you loved it."

"Get out of my face Eli, I need to finish this paper or I'll claw my own eyes out," she groaned, throwing her pen across the room when the ink ran out, which hit the lamp, knocking out the bulb.

"...and now we need to buy a new light bulb, good one Clare, good one," Eli was just teasing her, knowing he'd borrow a light bulb from Bullfrogs garage or something to replace it.

But to Clare, it was a way for him to tease her for her bad aim when it came to throwing things at lamps...

Eli didn't quite understand why she was beginning to cry; he was just joking around. The tank top she wore was sticking to her body, framing her pregnant belly perfectly. Her torso began to tremble from her short-labored breaths.

"Clare...oh crap, I'm sorry alright? I was just joking," she laughed, wiping her tears, "I have four and a half stretch marks becoming more and more visible by the hour, I have a knot in my back the size of Texas, my baby refuses to kick my belly, I'm nauseous from that pineapple you just brought in AND I have an essay due tomorrow. Sorry if I'm a little emotional!"

He didn't know how to help any of those problems, so he just sighed, kneeling down beside her and rubbed her lower back.

"You need sleep Clare, and rest. You're putting too much stress on yourself," Clare rolled her eyes, "If I hear that I put too much stress on myself one more time, I might explode."

"Clare-," she whimpered, "I just want my baby to kick...you know? Just one solid karate chop to the stomach. That's all."

"And it'll happen, you have to be patient. But right now, you have to go to bed, okay? It's enough with these essays, it's too much on you. If you want , you can wake up early and finish it up before you go. How does that sound?" Eli was trying to reason with his pregnant, tired-looking girlfriend.

"It sounds like extreme procrastination," she sighed, closing her laptop, "But it's what has to happen, for the baby's sake. Now, let's get to bed...shall we?"

Eli kissed her lips, savoring the taste of her mouth. Upon kissing Clare, he smelt the vanilla scent radiating off her curly auburn hair. Clare inched her hand behind his neck, resting her forehead against his, "I-I really miss you Eli."

"I miss you too Clare. Every moment I'm away from you, I miss you," she kissed his lips once more, before standing from her chair. They walked hand in hand up the steps, smiling contagiously at each other.

Although the couples minds were both on different things, they always ended up in the same place, with each other.

* * *

"...Eli."

He heard her voice rather clearly, but refused to acknowledge it. His eyelids were too heavy, and he was so close to slipping back into a peaceful abyss.

"...Eli."

Clare was becoming impatient, knowing all too well that Eli heard her, but was just ignoring her. Clare huffed loudly, making sure he knew she was annoyed towards his lazy behavior.

"Fine, I'll go on a walk by myself. Don't be a good boyfriend and walk with me so I don't get kidnapped or anything, God forbid."

He groaned, slapping his face to wake himself up, "I-I'm up, I'm up. Where are we walking to this time?"

"Let's go to Taco Bell, the one near the highway," she suggested, slipping on her pink, fluffy bunny slippers that Cece had brought her. Along with those, she grabbed her 'Bun In The Oven' shirt, and tugged it over her belly.

Eli slipped on his converse, before picking up Clare's sneakers, knowing her toes get sweaty from the fuzz in the slippers. Although she always tells him not to, she ends up wanting them instead of the slippers anyways...

Good thing Eli is ten steps ahead of Clare.

* * *

**CLARE**

We were about five minutes from Taco Bell, when Eli started to whine, "Why do you always pick the fast food places that are far enough away to put someone in the hospital?"

"It takes out the kinks in my back that you never get out with your hands," I retorted, "And plus, I'm still confused as to why you carry around my extra pair of sneakers."

"They aren't useless when I hear 'Oh Eli, my feet are sweaty, I need to use your shoes'," he teased, making fun of my voice when I complain. I've been trying not to, but sometimes I'm just so uncomfortable that I have no choice.

Eli linked his fingers through mine, "It's okay, I don't mind carrying them...as long as you're comfortable in whatever you wear."

"After you, my lady," Eli held open the Taco Bell door for me, and the second I walked in, the sweet smell of beef and cheese took over my senses.

"I'll go get your usual, go get our seat."

I cautiously walked around the tables to our favorite table, beneath the air conditioning vent. Lately, Eli has learned to keep up with my cravings by giving into them every now and then. Of course we want to have a healthy baby, but sometimes, it's okay to go a little off the books.

Being pregnant; I've learned so far, isn't the easiest thing in the world. I used to think that advance placement trigonometry was hard, but no, pushing your body to its limits is one of the hardest things I've ever done.

I might have not thought this at first, but I'm starting to believe this baby is our miracle.

Eli and I, before we were pregnant, were a little shaky in our relationship. We loved each other, their was no doubt in that. But we were lacking excitement, being that we were so comfortable together in the college life.

"Here you go," Eli's soft voice broke my concentration, as he slid in next to me, "I think the guy behind the counter knows us now. When I was about to tell him our order he was already going to the back to get it."

I smiled, "I think he has a crush on you."

"Why would you say that?" I pointed to the cashier, who was propped up next to the register, waving shyly at Eli.

Eli waved back, before pressing a kiss to my lips, "You're the only one for me."

The teenage cashier disappeared to the back, but we could hear him talking to someone very loudly.

"Sounds like we've got a show," we both became silent, as I dug into my taco, listening to the boy behind the counter, "They're so cute! He carries her shoes, and she's wearing the fuzzy slippers! I'm totes fangirling right now and I can't even tumblr gif it! I'm sure you'd reblog!"

A blush crept up on my cheeks, as Eli spoon fed me some rice, "Maybe we shouldn't come here so often."

I smiled, hearing the boy squeal, "He's spoon feeding her man! It's so adorable! Eclare for life!"

"Eclare?" Eli shrugged his shoulders, "Just ignore him. Here, eat your beans."

A smile curled up on my lips, "You know, it feels like we're back in high school again when we go out on these little three a.m. adventures. I really like it, a lot."

Eli pecked my hand, "I'm starting to like them a lot too. How does your back feel from walking it out? Better?"

I nodded, bobbing my head back and forth, "It feels better than when I woke up."

"Hey, this is random...but, remember that time we were coming home from Burger King, and you had to walk in my baby turtle patterned socks," Eli smirked, the memory all too vivid, "Yeah, because I had to give you my shoes and we were a day behind on laundry."

"HE WORE HER BABY TURTLE SOCKS HOME! AH! Tweet it!" Eli and I lifted our heads up, to see the cashier smiling, with a blush on his face. He squealed, before apologizing, "I'm so sorry you guys, my inner fangirl comes out around three a.m. And since you guys decided to drop by, it's just multiplying with excitement!"

"Isn't it your inner fanboy...considering, you're a guy?" Eli asked, and he bit back his front lip, "I'm a true fangirl inside, but I am a fanboy to the keen observer. Thank you for acknowledging me, this has been the best night of my life!"

Eli and I looked at each other, before bursting out into a fit of laughter. This guy was so adorable, blushing like we were famous people who he got a glimpse to listen to and look at.

"I think I'm full Eli, ready to go?" he nodded, planting a kiss on my cheek, "Sure, let's go."

Eli disposed of our trash in the garbage, before asking, "Do you need to change out of the slippers or no?"

"My feet are a little sweaty...," I admitted, grinning bashfully.

* * *

**ELI**

"You look trashed man, who face screwed you?" Adam asked, looking me up and down.

"For your information, Clare and I had a three in the morning walk slash date to Taco Bell. I enjoyed it at the time, but now the utter exhaustion is catching up with me. I need sleep," Adam laughed, patting me on the shoulder, "Oh to be a father."

"I'm not a father yet-," I was cut off by my phone going off, "Baby mama Edwards calling?"

"Probably to let me know how I hogged up the bed last night," I smirked, and Adam asked, "Do you?"

"Well, I ned my big ass space," he laughed, "Dude, you don't have a big ass."

"You look at my ass?" my brows cocked up, as Adam retorted, "For your information, if it isn't all up in my face, it isn't big!"

"Anyways, can you stop talking about your ass and answer your phone!" I nodded frantically, flipping my cell open while taking a seat next to Adam in class.

"Hi sweetie, how are you?" I kept my voice calm and soothing, just like it says to do in the 'how to deal with your "sometimes" crazy pregnant wife'. Even though Clare wasn't my wife, it still applied.

"Eli! You will never believe what just happened to me!" she squealed, "What? Did you find a Taco Bell cart on campus?"

"No, I-hey, is that a fat joke? Whatever, your ass took up half the bed last night and I wasn't even going to complain!" I smirked, knowing my girlfriends complaints all too well.

"Well, what happened Edwards? Tell me!" she took a deep breath, before saying, "Eli...the baby kicked. I was sitting on the bench outside, eating a waffle and it just kicked! It kicked and I can still feel it! You have to come and share this with me Eli! It's...it's amazing!"

Clare was excited, you could hear it through the tone in her voice. I smiled, as she ranted 'it kicked and it feels so indescribably amazing', as if she was currently holding our child in her hands.

"Stay where you are-I'll pick you up in fifteen minutes! I don't care if I get a speeding ticket, I'll blame it on buying food for Bullfrog!" I shouted, quickly hanging up on Clare and gathering my things.

"Mr. Goldsworthy, now just where do you think you're going?" my professor, Mr. Smith walked in, holding a stack of papers in his clammy ass hands.

"My baby just kicked for the first time, and my girlfriend needs me to be there with her. So yes, Mr. Smith to answer your question I am missing your class today and no, I will not have a doctors note on Monday. See ya'!" I patted Adam on the shoulder, before darting out the door, hearing, "That little shit is so lucky his average is a A+."

Yes Mr. Smith, I am one lucky, little shit.

* * *

Clare and Eli were currently curled up together on their apartment bed, snuggling into one another.

Eli had both his hands on either side of Clare's stomach, while Clare raked her fingers through her boyfriends hair lovingly. When he felt the little thud of his son or daughters foot, his heart raced with glee.

"It's like a little soccer game inside of you," he whispered sweetly against her bare belly.

"Thank you so much Eli," Clare said, tears in her eyes.

"For what?"

"Blessing me with our little miracle..."

**END OF CHAPTER 10**

* * *

**Review if you want me to continue :)**

If I continue, each update will be one month later into the pregnancy...

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	11. Pregnancy Pillows & Shocking News

Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews/subscriptions/alerts. This story will be about fifteen to sixteen...possibly seventeen chapters tops! Please enjoy the eleventh chapter of "Outlaws Of Love"...

**Twitter**: TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

**Warning:** Lemon in the beginning/cursing

* * *

**_Outlaws Of Love_**

**___MONTH 5 _**

_"Oh Clare...you look so beautiful tonight," her beat red cheeks and flustered expressions made my member twitch beneath my grey sweats. She whimpered, her bare chest rising against my torso._

_I gently plucked and pulled at her nipples, licking the outline of her right breast. I listened to her moan, groan, and felt the way her tiny hands clawed up the back of my chest with pleasure. _

_"I-I want you so back," I hummed into her ear, pressing light kisses on her jaw. _

_The flames of the scented candles around us burned, an innocent, vanilla and rose mixtures filled the air. Her face was illuminated beneath me, as if she was the sun, and I, the moon. _

_"Take me Eli," she whispered seductively, my cock becoming rock hard at the feel of her entrance, as if waiting for acceptance. _

_"Take me," Clare rolled her hips into my lower region, a straggled moan escaping my lips at the overly bearing close contact. _

_Without thinking clearly, I slammed into her with grave force. She cried out-in what I wanted to believe was pleasure-but in all reality, it was a horrified, pained scream._

_I pulled out, my member coated with her blood, as it oozed out. My eyelashes batted nervously, not knowing what to do. Clare screamed, begging me to stop, even though I wasn't doing anything. _

_My heart raced, anxiety rising in my chest, watching Clare's stomach tear open from the top, a bloody baby rising from it. I looked at Clare, her face pale and lifeless, but her body covered in blood._

_"Clare...Clare, I'm sorry-I'm so," I whimpered, holding a cold hand, knowing-it was too late..._

* * *

**ELI**

I jolted up from a nightmare, falling off the bed in our apartment, a gasp being held in my throat. Under mental surrender, I breathed out, counting to ten in my mind slowly.

_**One...**_

_**Two...**_

_**Three...**_

_**Four...**_

_**Five...**_

_**Six...**_

_**Seven...**_

_**Eight...**_

_**Nine...**_

_**Ten...**_

"Oh Eli...honey, what are you doing on the floor?" Clare stood above me, with a concerned look on her face. I anxiously stood back up on my shaky feet, wrapping my arms around her, "Oh God...you're still alive."

I could feel our baby kick between us, as I rested my head on Clare's shoulder. It was funny, at times I felt like I could feel more than two feet. But, I knew it was just one little sucker inside her-Clare told me so, she knew-and mother know best.

Clare stroked her fingers through my hair, "Of course I'm still alive Eli. What happened? Did you have a nightmare?"

My fingers unintentionally dug into her back, "I-It was horrible...we were going to have sex and the baby just ripped you apart! So much blood, just everywhere- and you died...your face was so pale!"

She grabbed my hand, and stroked it over her cheeks, "You feel that Eli?"

"F-Feel what?" she smiled, "You can feel my cheeks are warm, and I'm still breathing. It was just a bad nightmare. It's not going to happen, ever. I'm not leaving you, especially not in that way."

"Good, because I can't lose you, or our baby."

Clare nodded in agreement, resting her head on my shoulder, her back slumped over from the growing uterus.

I rubbed her upper back lightly, smoothing out the tight knots inside her. whileclean real the silence, Clare spoke eagerly, "I made breakfast for you...and me. I made-."

I cut her off, grinning, "Wait, let me guess. Six scrambled eggs, twelve slices of slightly burnt bacon with ten sausage links, and two glasses of cold, fat free milk."

"H-How did you know that?" I wrapped my arm around her, rubbing slow circles on the side of her bulging stomach as we walked cautiously down the steps, "It's the only food you've been craving this month. Bacon, sausage links, and scrambled eggs. Since you drink water throughout the day, you said you love to start off with a glass of milk."

"Is it unhealthy to know this much about each other?" she asked teasingly.

I shrugged my shoulders, pulling out the chair for her to sit in, "Who knows? But, I think it's better for us to know more about each other than to not know anything at all-right? Secrets secrets they're no fun!"

Clare grinned, digging into the eggs on her plate, "If you would've woken me up, I would've made breakfast since it's Saturday."

"Nonsense! I'm up going to the bathroom every half hour, and I couldn't fall back asleep with this stomach in my way...so I thought I'd do something useful. Especially since you were sleeping like a baby," she nudged me in the side playfully, as I slipped a piece of bacon from her plate into my mouth.

She jabbed my hand with a fork forcefully, "Ouch! What was that for?"

"...That was my favorite piece I cooked...," tears covered her baby blue eyes, and I quickly wiped them away with my thumb, "I-I'm sorry Clare, I'll make you a new batch. It'll be just like that piece, I promise."

"No no no, it's silly to get upset over a piece of bacon. I'm sorry, it's fine," I kissed her lips, "I'll make breakfast tomorrow and make twenty pieces of that same piece, just for you."

"That sounds wonderful Eli," she turned back to her plate, practically licking up every tiny crumb. When she was finally done, as was I, her plate didn't even have to be cleaned.

When they say pregnant woman are hungry almost all the time, they mean it. I believe it's safe to say that Clare never used to eat around me to an excessive extent, and when we did, she would order a chicken salad, or we'd split a burger and fries. Those times, she'd always get full rather quickly. But now, pregnancy has changed her eating habits, her moods, and her body.

"So, what's on schedule for today?" I asked Clare, rubbing the back of my head as she sighed, sitting on the couch, "I don't know, rest I guess. I don't feel too well, my legs feel all filled up with water."

"It could be swelling," I suggested the symptom, taking a seat next to her, "I read up that in month five, you can develop swelling in certain areas. They recommend having your feet at the same height as your belly."

Clare lied down on her back, shifting around for about two minutes before getting comfortable in the same position she started in. I didn't point that out, because if I did I'd get slapped in the back of my head.

"Can you give me my pregnancy pillow Eli? It's in the closet," I walked over to the closet, pulling out the gigantic pillow, and lying it underneath Clare.

"Now you rest, and I'm going to catch up on some cleaning. After this, we can go out for a walk or something, yes? It should help with the swelling," she nodded, "Sure, but we'll have to walk slow because my back is killing me."

Clare cuddled into the pillow, ignoring-most likely-every word I said.

I swear, that pillow gets more action than I do lately.

"Comfy?" I asked, and she nodded, "Very.

About two weeks ago, Clare had complained to Cece that our mattress, the one we paid around six hundred dollars for, was becoming more and more uncomfortable as the days go by. Cece knew that a pregnant woman shouldn't be uncomfortable, and so did I, but I had no idea what to do. I sure as hell knew I wasn't going to go out and buy another mattress-we couldn't afford that.

So, instead of buying another expensive mattress, Cece offered to buy three pregnancy pillows. Two to keep in the apartment, one downstairs and one in our bed, the other at Cece and Bullfrogs just incase we go over and she needs her rest.

I turned on the fan next to her, and put up the air conditioner, even though it was almost thirty degrees outside. Since it was January, the cold temperatures came easily. But, the cold winds coming through the window, Clare had claimed 'aren't enough'.

She curled up into her pillow, her eyes resting as I laid her favorite 'A two-year-old with a ghetto blaster is a baby boomer' blanket that Adam gave us as an early present, over her.

Before going up the steps to take a quick shower, I made sure Clare was asleep, and when I heard a light snore, I was given my reassurance...

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

* * *

**CLARE**

"Hello Clare, how're you feeling?" I flashed her a smile, before reading off the list of complaints I had jotted down to tell her, "Doing okay, a bit constipated from time to time. I get nosebleeds before I go to sleep sometimes. Also, the swelling in my legs has gotten a lot worse. Food cravings aren't too bad. My abdominal area has been feeling really tender," I put all the symptoms down on the table for Dr. Caster.

Within the past few months of doctor appointments with doctor Caster, I've become very comfortable with telling her how I really feel. I know she's only trying to help me, and since I tell Eli everything, no matter how embarrassing, I felt at peace with my emotions in this office.

"Well that sounds like the regular pregnant symptoms. Now, since last time you two didn't want to have an ultrasound...I was just wondering if you would like one? Just to get some assurance."

Eli and I didn't want to look at our baby last time, being that we were in a rush, and we weren't ready. We were at the stage where if we saw our little baby, we'd want to just take it home with us. Pull it out of the screen, place it in a bassinet and stare at it for the rest of our lives.

But over the last month, Eli and I discussed the fact that we would want to do an ultrasound, for the sake of our baby scrapbook. We really want to know the sex, being that Cece wants to buy all the clothes and make a list for the baby shower. Even though I didn't want one, Eli was going to throw me one, claiming it was the right thing to do. But, he wouldn't tell me when-he wanted it to be a surprise.

"Clare and I decided that we want to see our baby," Eli offered to Dr. Caster kindly, his voice breaking my thoughts, "We're ready."

Dr. Caster smiled, "Okay Clare, lie down and I'll bring the machine in."

I rested my back on the table, looking up at Eli, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I want to see our baby," he kissed my lips, holding my hand tightly. I could feel the pulse in both our hands throbbing against each other, "Let's just relax."

"I'm more excited than I was at my first Dead Hand concert," Eli's foot was tapping up and down on the tiled floor, as Dr. Caster rolled in the machine, "Okay Clare, now if you can, please roll up your shirt to underneath your breasts."

I did as I was told, and my heart raced. Dr. Caster warned, "This might be warm...or cold, it goes either way for pregnant woman."

"O-okay," she smiled, rubbing the warm gel over my tummy, "Relax Clare, breathe. This is a happy time in your life, don't be upset."

Tears sprung my from my eyes unknowingly, as the dark room illuminated the screen. She moved the device over my stomach, smoothing the gel out, "Okay now...if you look up at the screen..."

"Dr. Caster, um-what are those sacs?" I asked, pointing to the screen with curiosity and confusion.

Eli gripped onto my hand nervously, as I tightened my fingers around his. My lungs felt like they were caving in on me, and cutting off my oxygen supply. I forced myself to swallow, in order to keep breathing.

"Well I'll be damned... congratulations you two, you're having triplets!"

**END OF CHAPTER 11**

* * *

**Reviews? :D **

This is the reason why Clare's expanding wider than usual, the 'more than one baby kicking' reference, her back aches are more intense, and etc etc.

**The Eclare triplets will change A LOT of things in both Eli and Clare's lives/futures!**

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

I didn't reread this chapter; sorry for any mistakes!

**I am going on vacation between July 7th-July 14th. I will not be using Twitter/Fanfiction/Email since I want to have a full-on vacation. I hope you understand this, and I will be back updating after the 14th! Have a wonderful week everyone! :)**


	12. Our Happily Ever After

Hey guys! I'm back from vacation-thank you for all the 'happy vacation' and reviews! Like I said before, I knew I had lots of mistakes, but it was because I didn't even reread it once and I had to leave-but I wanted to give you guys the chapter! I'm sorry about that, but now I'm rereading all of my chapters. Please enjoy the twelfth chapter of "Outlaws Of Love"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

Happy...um...Happy Showdown guys ;) (I don't want to spoil it for people who haven't watched the episode yet...so happy showdown!)

* * *

_**Outlaws Of Love**_

_**MONTH 5-CONTINUED**_

**CLARE**

"I'm not quitting college Eli, not when I'm so close!"

We've been going back and forth at each other for the past half hour, screaming at the top of our lungs. He wasn't giving me any leeway on this argument, but I wasn't going to back down-this was a topic meant to be talked about.

"I've got three months until graduation Eli, just three!"

When I saw Eli's upper lip twitch, the only thing I wanted to do was slap my hand across his face. Standing here, is stressful enough as it is-with my stomach expanding every which way. He's being completely unreasonable, telling me what I can and cannot do ever since that ultrasound.

"Yes Clare, but you're four months away from having triplets! Okay? Doctor Caster said by month eight you'll have to be hospitalized since your body is unstable."

My fingers tugged at the fabric of my over sized dress. I sent Eli a glare, one he's sure to know the meaning behind, "I'll be walking across that stage at the end of May and you can drive me right to the hospital from there. I'm not quitting Eli, not after all the late night essays and midterm studying."

"But Clare-," I cut him off, "It's like you want to see me fail! I'm not going to be like those teen moms on MTV Eli! I'm not going to drop out and just 'get my G.E.D.'! I'm Clare freaking Edwards and I'm graduating college!"

At this point in the fight, a loud, repetitive thud echoed my head, as I stared at Eli, wondering what was going through his crazed mind. He thinks, that just because I'm pregnant with triplets that I can't do anything anymore-literally.

Yesterday, when I got out of the car to get to my first class, Eli had carried my bag into the room, placed it down, and made sure I was okay. He stayed five minutes into the lecture, until the professor had kicked him out.

Just the other day, I tried to run myself a warm bath for myself to relax in, but Eli insisted that he do it for me and help me into it. He didn't understand that because I was pregnant with three babies, didn't mean that I'm paralyzed.

"You need to put your babies before yourself. I don't know how I'm going to get that through your thick skull Clare!"

The veins in his forehead were clearly close to bulging out of his head, and since I wasn't up to fighting with him any longer, I grabbed my bag, to begin packing. Eli shook his head, "No no no no! What are you doing?"

"I'm packing Eli, what does it look like? I'm sleeping over Bullfrog and Cece's tonight," I placed my phone charger in my bag, along with my laptop to finish an essay due tomorrow. Since I already had a designated drawer in Eli's old room filled with countless amounts of underwear and extra large shirts to fit my stomach in, I decided to make my way out.

"Just stay Clare, we'll talk it out," I laughed, toying with the doorknob, "Just like we've been 'talking' for the past half hour? Screaming isn't good for the babies Eli. They can hear us, you know? Don't worry, I'll call Jake to pick me up. Take your pills and have a nap, you need sleep."

The dark circles underneath his eyes and his strained expression was making my stomach churn. Partially from the food I consume, and the other half from Eli's constant reminder that I _**need**_ to quit college.

"Stay," he pleaded, tears in his eyes, "Please."

"One night Eli, just one. I'm not leaving you, we're not breaking up. I want one night to myself; to take a bubble bath in silence, cry in peace and eat my feelings away alone. Can you give me that?" Eli wiped away his tears, nodding, "I-I can."

* * *

"He doesn't understand how important this graduation is to me Cece. It's what I've always dreamed of! You know, getting flowers, walking across the stage, throwing my cap in the air at the end! I know I have an overwhelming amount of responsibility when it comes to the triplets, but I can handle it," The middle-aged woman felt for Clare, for she knew how hard it will be to finish college when carrying three babies inside of her womb.

"Did Doctor Caster give you your hospitalization date yet?" Cece asked, placing down a plate of mixed fruits for Clare to snack on.

"No, but she said it'll be in the beginning of month eight. I'm supposed to graduate towards the middle of month eight."

When Clare first found out she was pregnant, she had given up on school, thinking quitting college was a "logical" idea. But now that she was getting closer and closer to the due date-June 12th-everything was becoming more realistic.

"When is your last class?" Cece was trying to help her sons girlfriend, who was experiencing the classic struggle of being a young mom before the babies were even born.

"My last class is May 2nd," she continued, "And my graduation is May 15th. Now, I tried to suggest that right from graduation we go to the hospital, but Eli claimed it's too dangerous. He accused me of metaphorically throwing **_my_ **children underneath a bus before they were even born!"

"Oh sweetheart, I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"He looked like he meant it, and it hurt. I care about my unborn children Cece, I do. I feel them kick inside me, we have a bond-something special. He's making me seem like some heartless, pregnant monster," Clare bit into a peach, letting the cold juice drip from her chin.

"Knowing my son, he's only worried about your well-being. Remember when he woke up with your blood all over him, and we all ended up at the hospital? Eli doesn't want that to happen to you again, so he's trying to be reasonable. Sometimes he can be a little overwhelming, but that's his personality-not his bipolar disorder. I raised him to be protective for a reason Clare. He wants the best for you and the babies."

Cece sipped on her coffee, looking at the young, tired looking woman before her. Clare teared up, looking at the refrigerator which had a picture of the ultrasound. She smiled, wobbling over to the picture.

"I'm going to graduate for you guys," Clare proudly traced over the outline of her three babies, letting the tears flow down her cheeks.

"Let's talk about happier things! Now, when are you guys going to find out the genders of the triplets?" Cece was very eager to find out what kind of grandchildren she would be blessed with in four months.

"...We um-we actually found out yesterday."

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?" Cece gasped, her eyes bulging, "What kind of babies? Let me guess! Three girls! Three boys! No wait, two boys and one girl! Wait-."

"Stop guessing, we'll be here forever," Clare teased, "In just three to four months, you, Cece Goldsworthy will be the grandmother of two baby girls and a boy."

Cece smiled, flashing Clare a toothy, Goldsworthy grin, "AH! Oh my-holy cheese-its! When I was pregnant with Elijah I didn't find out until I saw that little peni-."

"Okay! I get it! You waited until he was born," the mother grinned proudly, "It was the most amazing moment of my life Clare. Nothing will ever beat the second you bring a baby into the world. It gives you this warm, bubbly feeling inside."

"When I heard Eli's first little shrill, I cried. Hell, even Bullfrog was sobbing louder than Eli! But considering my birth was different than yours...have you decided if you want a C-section?"

Clare sighed, not really wanting to think about these answers, "Eli has been reading up lately, and we talked to Doctor Caster about the birth. She told me that by month eight I have to be in the hospital, sitting in a bed, hooked up to wires and everything. Then once my water breaks, we'll have an immediate C-section since in many triplet cases, one or two can be premature. We've arranged to have one pediatrician and one nurse for each baby."

"Looks like you guys have everything set up. Except for the fact that you're still arguing over graduation. But, it seems to me like you can finish your classes in time to go to the hospital," Cece placed a warm hand on Clare's shoulder, rubbing her thumb over her tense muscles.

"We're going to have to buy diapers and each necessity times three Cece! We're not going to be able to afford it, not with Eli's salary. I stopped working because I couldn't stand on my feet for more than an hour. We have no room in our apartment for triplets-," Clare broke out into an unexpected, frantic crying spell.

"Aw sweetheart, it's okay, sh...it's okay," Cece could feel the tiny baby feet pounding against Clare's stomach, and felt melancholy for the young woman, who was struggling to keep afloat.

"No," a loud, choking sob echoed the house, "It's not okay! M-My life is turning upside! I-I'll love my children, unconditionally, but this is just all so much! Taking care of one baby is a lot, but three? Three is...it's too much! Not enough room, not enough money!"

"Too much stuff, not enough space!" Cece tried to joke with Clare, repeating the funny commercial they always see when watching television together.

"I-It's not...It's not funny right now."

Joking couldn't help this situation, not at all...

* * *

**CECE**

"Where were you Bullfrog?" He snorted, removing his shoes near the door, "I was with Eli. We hung out, played some video games, split a couple of beers. How have you been?"

"Taking care of Clare. She's upstairs sleeping now with her pregnancy pillow that I had to drag in from the garage." Bullfrog nodded, ignoring every word leaving my lips. I rolled my eyes, "You two have to learn to grow up! Eli has to learn to comfort Clare in times like these. He just let her leave in the middle of a fight over college."

"The little sucker said she walked out on him, not the other way around."

"Did you just let me leave when I was over emotional with Eli? He lets Clare just waltz out! She's pregnant with triplets Bullfrog, triplets!" Bullfrog popped open a beer, cheering sarcastically, "And the sky is blue Cece! The sky is blue!"

"Don't use that tone with me," I spat, "Elijah needs to learn to man up in these situations. Not that I mind Clare coming over, ever, she's like my daughter-but she needs her spouses comfort too."

"Eli says the only thing she wants is that pregnancy pillow you bought her," my lips curled into a grin, "Of course she wants that Bullfrog! She's pregnant and uncomfortable. If that's what makes her comfortable, then she'll be doing things that keep her comfortable."

"Why are you telling me all this pregnancy mush? Tell Eli," I watched my husband sink into the sofa, flipping through the channels aimlessly, "He'll listen to me, but he **_really_** listens to you. He looks up to you Bully; please, just try to talk to him about being more sensitive towards Clare's feelings."

"For your information, I already gave him a good talk. He knows what happened, and all the fighting was stupid but he's giving Clare what she wants. She wanted to spend the night here," I nodded, taking a seat next to Bullfrog, "What are we going to do with these two?"

"...You mean five."

"Oh shut up," I pressed my lips against his cheek, "We need to relieve some the stress on both of them...and I know the perfect way."

* * *

**ELI**

"No the backyard is too small. Clare always said she used to have dreams of watching her children run around a swing-set. I can't fit one in there Bullfrog," my dad rubbed his temples, throwing his reading glasses on the table, "What you do for this woman!"

"I love her...and if we're really going to go through with getting a house for us, I'm getting _**THE**_ house," It was nearly four in the morning, and my dad had come back hours ago for the second time today with a 'proposal'.

"This is the place where my kids are going to grow up in, have their first bath in, cry in, walk in...this house has to be..._perfect,_" Bullfrog laughed, shoving down a cupcake.

"Dad, your blood pressure," Bullfrog laughed obnoxiously, before showing me his chewed up cupcake, while mocking, "Dad, your blood pressure."

"When you're lying in a casket I will say I told you so," he slapped me upside the head, "Don't use that tone with me boy. Now, I have to drive Clara to school in...three hours. So let's go, pick out your dream house already!"

My eyes scanned all the real estate pictures of houses for at least two hours, my heart dropping which the sight of each price.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, pointing to a house in the top right corner, "...This one Bullfrog. It's the one."

"Are you sure?"

"...She'll love it. I love it. The babies will love it."

* * *

**CLARE**

"Eli."

I called out his name in a hushed whisper, slowly creeping into our apartment. The babies were bouncing up and down on my bladder all day, pushing me to my limits in several classes. Plus the fact that I might have eaten four pop tarts this morning, along with a sausage sandwich covered with beef and melted cheese from subway.

"Clare! Hey, I'm in the kitchen!"

My feet quickly shuffled into the kitchen, watching my boyfriend balance two steaming pans, while wearing my 'bun in the oven' apron. I used to wear it, when I was able to cook without a big belly in my way.

"H-How um...how was school?" he asked, draining pasta out of a pot into the sink.

Eli's bangs stuck to his forehead from slaving over the heated food-I presume, anyways. He turned to me, giving me his full attention, "U-Um it was good...I handed in my paper, got an A on the last one. I um, I talked to the head of the college today."

"Oh did you? What? Getting early awards?" He was so calm, and I knew this meant he was over the fight from last night and/or had a good talk with Bullfrog.

"No, actually. Last night I spent a lot of time crying...thinking...talking to Cece," Eli smirked, "Yeah? And what happened? Everything alright?"

"First, I want to apologize for fighting with you yesterday."

"Hold that thought."

Eli placed spaghetti onto two plates, and soon after, four chicken cutlets on one plate, two on the other. He slid the plates gracefully onto the table, pulling the chair out for me, "My lady."

I squeezed his hand, trying to balance myself into the seat without knocking anything over. Gaining all this weight, and expanding in size was taking a toll on me. Any person walking by could tell that I was in a constant physical struggle. People even have the nerve to bump into me on campus. That was, until Reese gave himself the job as the 'babies bodyguard'.

"Comfy? Or do you need a pillow?" I shook my head, "No I'm fine. I just need to talk to you, with you-I mean."

Eli plopped down into the seat next to me, tearing off his apron at the last second, letting out a dry chuckle in the process. I couldn't help but grin, watching him struggle to untie the back.

"Now, onto talking...what were you saying before?" I smiled, swirling the spaghetti around on my fork, "I was saying, that I'm truly sorry for the fight we had last night. I'm also sorry for running away on you, and sleeping in your parents' house."

"It's okay."

"I was being a complete, over emotional, unreasonable pregnant woman at the time. I was-wait, what did you say?"

Eli smiled, softly running his smooth hands over my arm, "I said it's okay Clare. Relax. We had an argument, all couples do. But now, I'm learning to understand the way you tick. I've been reading books all day on how to become at sea level with pregnant womens emotions, along with learning how to be more sensitive to how you feel about certain subjects."

"You stayed home? What about classes?" he smirked, "Adam sent me all the notes already, and handed in my papers for me. I'm all caught up."

"Oh...well that's convenient," I shook my head, shifting in the chair, "Anyways, like you said, I decided to put my children before myself. I knew when I decided to keep my baby, or well, babies, that I would have to take the consequences as well. Meaning, I'm growing up, maturing-if you will. I went to the head of my college, and asked if it was possible to graduate without going to graduation."

"Oh Clare, you don't have to-," I cut him off, gripping his hand for support, "I'm going to have the diploma sent to me in the mail, I put our address down and everything. He said it would be no problem, just as long as I finish my classes with flying colors in May-which I will."

Eli cupped my cheek, bringing me into a longing kiss. I inhaled the warmth of his mouth, taking in the taste of his tongue. I giggled, pulling away from his twisted lips, "You taste like sauce."

"...and I'm hungry," I continued, "Kissing a pregnant women who loves Italian food isn't a good idea Elijah."

I leaned forward to kiss him once more, to try to intensify our love life, when his breath tickled my neck, while he kept my head in place, "There's just one problem...about having your diploma mailed."

"What? Is that dog eating our mail again? I swear-," he chuckled, sliding a piece of paper in my direction, "No...you see...um, Bullfrog, Cece and I have a little surprise for you and the babies."

"What is this?"

"This is the beginning of our happily ever after."

**END OF CHAPTER 12**

* * *

**Reviews? ;D**

Next chapter, we'll get a little happy, fluffy lemon up in this building ;) Along with other things...

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	13. Crazy Pizza Toppings & Baby Plans

Hey guys! Thank you for all the support on this story! Please enjoy the thirteenth chapter of "Outlaws Of Love"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

* * *

**_Outlaws Of Love_**

**MONTH 6 **

**CLARE**

"I want to see the house Eli, why can't I see it until the end of the month? It's not fair!" I whined, and I'm sure Eli was becoming tired of my childish attitude. But, in my defense he wasn't giving into any of my answers, not even one.

"I'll have sex with you Eli! Come on, I'm begging here," my fingers tugged at his dress shirt from behind, and he chuckled, "Sex in exchange for information? Sounds like a drug deal to me."

"We haven't done it in a while...no children around, Bullfrog and Cece are away so no one will walk in on us," I tried my best to lure him in, but he just shook his head, walking in front of the mirror to check his tie.

"No can do Clare. Besides, no sex anyways. You need to be lying down, resting your ankles."

My blood boiled at the thought of sitting all day long. Back in the stone age pregnant women must've climbed boulders and here I am, in 2012, not even allowed to have sex.

"What about doggy style?" I asked, and that drew in his attention.

Eli cocked his brow together, and patted me on the shoulder lovingly. He kissed my forehead, before saying, "Take a nap Clare, you need rest. You've been propped up on that computer all day, your back must be killing you."

"I was looking at colors for the babies nursery, and the pain is worth it since I found the color. The paints will be delivered to your mystery house. Apparently that address has been getting a lot of shipments in the past week or so," I remember skimming through the orders evilly, behind Eli's back. He had ordered countless amounts of onesies, socks, diapers, and three bassinets. Since Eli was still sleeping, being that I wake up every half hour to pee, I felt like I was getting away with murder when I read those orders.

"Those were supposed to be surprises Clare! Come on, no more computer for you," he unplugged my laptop, and slipped it underneath his jacket pocket.

"That is the only thing that keeps me sane when you're gone! I need to reblog Tumblr stuff! Vampire Diaries is on tonight and I need to watch previews that leak out! Please! I need it back," I whimpered, pouting my bottom lip as best as I could while looking up at him innocently. I batted my eyelashes, "Please Eli...pwease."

"Well...when you put it that way, no. This needs to be a surprise, and you already know too much. Vampire Diaries will be on in two hours, and you can watch it then. It's better when it's not spoiled," Eli trotted to the door, and I looked at him wide-eyed, "You have no idea how important my internet life is mister! I have friends there!"

"Why don't you...call Bianca over to hang out? She's your real friend," he egged on, as I stared at my cellphone, knowing that was a great idea since I haven't seen her in forever.

"When will be back? And hey, where are you even going all dressed up like that? Do I have to worry about you cheating, Goldsworthy?"

He smirked, "Me? Cheating on you? As if. I love you, and I'll be back after Vampire Diaries. Three hours, four tops!"

A very large part of me knew he wasn't cheating, but the pregnant, overly emotional side of me decided eh-maybe he could be with all the weight of gained, how huge and unreasonable I've become.

He always looked so happy to leave me, and that's what has gotten me worried. Instead of getting myself all worked up over-most likely-nothing, I picked up my cell and decided to give Bianca a call.

"Hey B, want to hang out? Watch a little Vampire Diaries? I've got lots of snacks and time on my hands. I miss you," Bianca scoffed, pretending not to hear me, "What? We're watching Nightmare On Elm Street? Yeah sure, be right over!"

* * *

**ELI**

"Why do you wear the suit if you take it off?" Drew asked, as I peeled off the casual layers.

I was glad that Drew was back from the military for a couple of months; one, because I needed his hands to work and two, because having Adam and I working together gets pretty intense when I accidently drop something on his foot.

"If Clare saw me wearing my 'working on our dream house' clothes, then she'd know where I was going. Besides, Bianca is over there now right, so we have a good four hours?" he nodded, taking out the map I had set out for him with a list of things we needed to complete before the baby shower we would throw for Clare in the new home.

"Bianca said she would text me when Clare was getting restless. So, what's on tab for today?" I flipped through all my plans in my binder, before pointing to the play set for the backyard, "It's not that cold today, so I think we should get started on that swing set and slide. Once the kids get older, they'll want to play outside and they need this."

When all three of us approached the ginormous boxes that have been sitting in the yard for two weeks, Drew muttered, "My kid slash future kids better be invited to play on this thing whenever the hell he wants."

"The more the merrier! Now, let's get this shit started."

* * *

**CLARE**

"How does it feel to be pregnant with...triplets?" Bianca, for the first time I've ever seen her, was nervous. Her lips had gone chapped, and I could hear her heart pounding, as if my answer was giving her a life or death decision.

"It feels fulfilling, actually. Knowing that I have our three babies 'swimming' around inside me keeps me going through the day," her smile tightened, as she patted her stomach, "I hope I feel the same way when..."

"Don't tell me!" I squealed, "You're pregnant?"

"Yes! But, you can't tell Drew, okay? Or Eli, because then he'll tell Drew," my eyebrows knit in confusion, "You love Drew, he'll understand. It's not like you guys can't handle it."

"Clare, I don't know if I can handle another crying child...I stay awake with Luke for hours until he cries himself into exhaustion. With Drew going back to the army on July 2nd, I don't know if I can do it alone. Without Drew, everything is so broken. My little boy begs for his father, and I can't say 'oh, he'll be home in two minutes' or 'he's just out, going for some milk'. He's out there, risking his life and-."

Tears spilled from my eyes, as well as Bianca's. She leaned her head on my shoulder, and I stroked my hand over her back. I didn't know what it felt like, but the thought of having Eli running around, dodging bullets and bombs miles away from me seemed unbearable.

"You're not thinking about uh-an abortion, right?"

Bianca seemed to be deep in thought, her hands beginning to shake, "Sometimes. But then...but then I look at Luke, and how much I love him. I love my baby already, girl or boy. I'm not going to deprive him or her life because I fear being alone."

"You're not alone...Eli and I will be here for you, through the pregnancy when Drew goes back and through the birth. I'll be there, holding your hand," I rubbed her back using a circular, comforting motion, and a loud eruption came from my belly.

My cheeks flushed with embarrassment, "Sounds like feeding time. I'm sorry Bianca, I'm hungry-."

She interrupted me, patting her flat stomach, "I'm hungry too, no worries. Want to order some pizza with garlic, chicken and taco sauce?"

"Taco sauce? On Pizza?" I grinned, "Eli did leave us pizza money..."

"Pregnancy celebration party!"

* * *

**ELI**

"So...you're thinking about taking another extended leave? That's good, you know, for Luke and Bianca," Drew chugged his beer, before passing it down to Adam, who shook his head, pushing it back towards him.

"I'm not taking leave...I'm going to ask for leave on behalf of an emergency."

"What emergency do you have?" I asked, looking out into the night sky, where stars sparkled down onto the play set we had successfully built in three hours, leaving us enough time to drink a few beers.

"Yeah Drew, what emergency?"

"I'm pretty sure Bianca is pregnant again," he continued, "She's been eating six chicken and cheese tacos a night ever since three weeks from the night I came back. The night I came back we...we missed each other, and since Luke was at momma Torres' house, we decided to make up for lost time. Too bad I forgot protection. To be honest, we were just so..."

I smirked, "Lost in the moment of love?"

"Yeah man, I mean-it's so surreal. Looking down at the one you love with all your heart, fighting to protect them every day of your life; it just sends you into this crazed frenzy where nothing matters but you and her," Adam faked a gag, and smiled, "Fiona and I have our moments, shut up!"

He whacked Drew in the back of the head, and said, "Love is love. It makes you do crazy, stupid things sometimes. But if Bianca is pregnant again, taking a leave for emergency is what you need to do. Your captain will understand because Bianca has no one to take care of her and Luke. She isn't wonder woman dude, she's Bianca."

"Bianca is a strong girl though," I defended her, taking a small swig from my beer, "Physically yeah, but emotionally...she has a good barrier, but it doesn't last for long."

"So now that we're caught up on Drew's life, Eli, how is Clare doing?" Adam asked curiously, before sitting down on the rocking chair that we built for the nursery.

"Eh buddy, ass up! The only butt in that chair will be Clare, holding our babies," I gestured him to stand, and Adam followed the order, before leaning against the wall. "Everything is doing well, surprisingly. Clare has started doing school from home, so she doesn't have to go back to that college anymore. Honestly, she's so uncomfortable in those chairs at the college that she couldn't take it anymore. Picking her up crying and trying to rub her own back wasn't something I wanted to watch or listen to anymore."

"Sounds harsh," Adam muttered, "Good thing I can't impregnate. Although, Fiona and I were checking out adoption agencies...but, for the future. We're going to finish college, get jobs, and blossom from there."

"Look at you, living your happily ever after," Drew teased, slipping on his jacket, "I think it's time to get back to the women."

As we turned off lights, making sure everything looked perfect, I stopped for a moment near the back door. I smiled, taking in the sight of the three little swings, two slides side-by-side and an empty box which will be filled with sand once my babies are old enough.

"Soon man, soon," Adam patted my shoulder, before he asked, "Hey, when are we going to let Clare see the house? It looks pretty nifty to me."

"By the beginning of month seven, we'll bring Clare over here. But, I'm going to need Fiona and Bianca's womanly touches to make the baby shower perfect. Cece has some stuff planned, with making banners and getting party stuff. Bullfrog was enlightened to hear that he has the job of blowing up balloons."

"Fiona volunteered the second I told her Clare was pregnant with one baby...when I told her triplets, she went baby clothes shopping," I went wide eyed, "Oh no! How much did she buy?"

"Her credit card maxed out, so expect enough onesies for a good three years."

Hearing that I wouldn't have to spend so much money on clothes was a slight relief, being that Fiona most likely bought out an entire store from online shopping. Since the Coyne's were insanely rich, I didn't mind taking from Fiona. No, not to sound greedy but I'm up on my back here with the expenses of the new house and paying off the apartment for the last few months.

"Oh this baby shower is going to be something..."

* * *

The moment Eli and Drew waltzed in through the front door of the Edwards-Goldsworthy apartment, confusion came over the two. They looked into the kitchen to see three large pizza boxes, all empty, with barely and crumbs inside them.

"Someone was hungry," Eli whispered, "Maybe the girls are upstairs."

"Clare?"

"Bianca?"

Upon calling their names, deadly silence followed. The only thing heard was the heart beats of the two nervous men, that began to race up the stairs of the apartment.

"CLARE?"

"BIANCA!"

Eli and Drew were baffled, glancing at Bianca and Clare, who were both huddled up next to the toilet. Bianca was hovered over the lid with half lidded eyes, and Clare was sleeping, her head resting on her belly.

"I'll put Bianca in the car, then I'll help you get Clare into bed. Okay?" I nodded, watching Drew effortlessly lift a sleepy Bianca into his arms. He carried her out of the bathroom within seconds.

I looked down at my angel, trying to find her arms to hoist her up. My lips curled into a grin, noticing how her hands were underneath her bottom. This was something she always did when her hands got cold when she threw up. It was a weird, twisted habit for a while. But now, I've gotten so used to it that I think it's adorable.

Her eyelids looked so heavy, that she made me tired by just a second glance.

"Need help?" Drew asked, "Bianca passed out in the car."

"They must've had a longer night than we did," I muttered, slipping both of Clare's hands out from underneath her bottom. Drew gripped onto her left side, leveling her off with my side.

Once Clare was placed in her pregnancy pillow, I slipped the blanket over her and kissed her forehead, "I love you honey." I walked Drew to the door, and before he could leave, I asked, "What do you think about this?"

"About what?"

"About...this."

"Is that an engagement ring?"

**END OF CHAPTER 13**

* * *

I don't want to do this...but I haven't been getting enough feedback on this story.

**10 reviews=next chapter! :) **

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

**I didn't reread the chapter-it's late, and I'm exhausted so excuse my mistakes! **


	14. Baby Shower & Popping The Question

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated this in a while-I've been distracted with other stories. This story will be coming to an end soon, though. :/ Please enjoy the fourteenth chapter of "Outlaws Of Love"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

* * *

_**Outlaws Of Love **_

_**MONTH 7**_

The humiliation washed over the pregnant woman's face, as her boyfriend helped her out of the bath tub. He wrapped his arms around her as best as he could-without dropping her or harming the three babies kicking viciously inside of her.

Unfortunately, when Clare had woken up this morning, she had risen to the feeling of the bed sheets soaked beneath her. The emotions had kicked in, tears flying every which way from the embarrassment. She had already done this before, in Eli's car, and there she went again, not being able to control her own bodily fluids.

The young woman was stressed, with her body changing so drastically and quickly, she had no choice but to wake the sleeping Eli beside her before he rolled around in it. As usual, he wasn't bothered, and understood that when the triplets are bouncing up and down on her bladder when she's deep in a slumber, she can't help it.

"I-I'm really sorry Eli, I couldn't control it," she whimpered, tears still fresh in her eyes.

"It's natural Clare, it's fine," he assured her, wrapping the towel around her shoulders. Even though they didn't own a towel that could completely go around Clare, drying her off with a separate one is what they've come accustomed to.

"Our bedroom sheets are in the dryer, and I have to head out to school. Will you be okay? Do you need anything?" Eli asked questions, trying to make sure everything was perfect before he left for **_"class"._**

"I'll be fine, as long as the refrigerator and cabinets are filled," Clare shrugged the sad feelings off, placing a kiss on his lips, "I love you-now go to class mister, or you'll be late."

"Alright alright, I'll be back in a couple of hours. I left money on the table incase you want to order out, or-," she smiled, her wet curls sticking to her face. "I'll be fine Eli, Bianca and I might go out to walk around the mall. I need some exercise."

"Just text me or call me of your whereabouts. I don't need a phone call telling me a strange woman pregnant with triplets is wandering around in alleyways jumping people for beef jerky."

"Ha-ha, you're too funny Eli," Clare leaned up on her tippy toes, and struggled to get close to Eli. The belly between them was making it close to impossible to hug one another, or even kiss each other.

Eli slipped up beside her, and kissed her lips, rubbing his hand gently over the bulging belly, "I love you sweetie."

* * *

**ELI**

"Adam no-the banner goes up there! Drew, what are you doing? Put the bagel down and get to work! Fiona, all the clothes go up into the nursery in those baby drawers that we ordered online," I ordered out to the people trying to help me make this house **_perfection._**

We were slowing down a bit, but I did tend to crack the metaphorical whip when we were slacking.

Even though Clare doesn't know, I had gone ahead on the syllabus in all of my classes-in order to finish college early. After speaking with the head of the school, and understanding my situation, all I have to do is show up at graduation and get my diploma.

That being said, the baby shower is scheduled for tomorrow, and everything was still out of order.

"Come on Adam, work with me here," I growled, as he punched my rib cage, "Do you know how hard it is to put a two-sided banner up with one man working on it?"

"Adam, stop being a baby and put up the banner," Fiona chided, walking by me and up the steps into the nursery with hefty bags filled with baby clothes.

"Hey man, where do I put the diapers?" Drew asked, and I couldn't even see his face since the packaging had covered it, "I don't know man...where do you think **baby** diapers for the **babies** go?"

"...nursery, right. That was a dumb question on my part," he mumbled, walking up the newly carpeted steps.

**_Everything was falling into place._**

The entire house was furnished, the necessities were all placed in their newly found places, and the baby shower was ready to go. All that was left was raising the banner the right way, which was almost completed by Adam.

But besides that, the house was ready to be lived in.

Drew and Fiona stood on either side of me, as we looked around in amazement, "You know, I remember when this place kind of looked like a shit hole...but now, it looks really homey."

"Thanks Adam. Your words mean that our work really paid off," I smirked, crossing my arms over my chest.

Fiona grabbed her latte that rested on the kitchen counter, and sipped it slowly, "So, does Clare have any idea about the baby shower? Bianca told me she has been stressed out with having to move around boxes since you constantly pack stuff for the new house."

"Well, the only things that have to be moved are Clare's clothes, her pregnancy pillows, and her favorite fan. Besides that, everything she needs is right here. And no, she has no idea. I told her I was taking her out to a special dinner tomorrow," the idea itself wasn't bad, but I knew she had no clue what excitement would happen tomorrow.

"Aren't you guys selling everything inside your apartment since you got new stuff?" Adam asked, sitting down on the couch in the living room. "We're selling everything except the love seat. And from what I've estimated, we're going to get everything back that we spent for new stuff, plus an extra thousand. How awesome is that?"

"You did good you bastard," Drew tapped my shoulder, "Luke said he's excited to play on the slide tomorrow."

"If that kid breaks anything before my children can even play on that stuff outside, I'll personally circumcise him for you."

* * *

**CLARE-THE NEXT DAY-4PM**

* * *

"Do I look fat? Be honest Eli, don't lie to me," I urged, looking at the side view of myself in the mirror.

He pecked my cheek, and wrapped his arms around me from behind, resting his hands atop of my belly.

"I'm pretty sure Elliot slash Daniel slash undecided name of our baby boy just kicked," I informed eyebrows cocked up, "So you've been looking at names without me?"

"You know, I am home all day with nothing to do. But if you don't like those names, he is our son, so-," he shook his head, "Any name or names you pick I will be fine with. You're their mommy, you deserve to name them after carrying them all these months."

"I-I like Elliot...but I really like Daniel too. I can't decide," I muttered, taking a seat to rest on our bed.

Apparently, trying to get on a dress while seven months pregnant is one of the hardest things I've ever had to do, even with Eli's help.

"I want you to name one of our daughters, Eli. There's no pressure, you've got until the nurse asks for the names to put on the birth certificate," I smiled warmly, rubbing my hand soothingly over his.

"I-It'll be an honor Clare. I won't let you down," a blush formed over his-usually pale-cheeks, "This naming thing will come to us. I think that once we hold all three little bundle of joys in our arms then we'll know the names."

"How? It can't be that simple," I huffed, as Eli snaked his arm around my waist, gesturing for me to stand, "It just will. Once we look down at all three, the names will follow the faces. I promise."

He kissed my cheek, practically shoving my pregnant self out the door, "Let's go, our reservation is in twenty minutes."

* * *

**ELI**

"Why do I have to wear this blindfold Eli? We're just going to a restaurant," I listened to Clare's complaints about how itchy the black cloth around her face was, and how not seeing wasn't good for the babies-which was complete bullshit; she just wanted to see where we were.

"It's a special restaurant. Besides, we're pulling inside the lot right now," I lied smoothly, driving the car up the driveway of our new home.

"Thank goodness," she heaved, "I have to pee so badly."

I smiled proudly, looking at the dark house, which had about fifty people inside, all ready to party with Clare and the unborn babies. I snaked my hand around her waist, helping her balance out both sides of her body, "Can I take this off now? People are probably staring at me."

"W-Why is it so quiet at this place?" she asked curiously, as Drew opened the door on the other side, letting us in.

"Eli, why is it so-," Clare flung the blindfold off her face, and the lights switched on. The smiles in the room lit up seeing Clare's shocked expression, as they screamed, "SURPRISE! HAPPY BABY SHOWER!"

"Eli," she tugged at my tie, "W-Where are we?"

"Welcome Clare, to our new home," her eyes gazed around the main level of the house, amazement in her eyes. Tears streamed down her face, looking at the living room, to the kitchen, and to the group of people giving her hugs.

"D-Do you like it?" I asked, and the flood gates officially unleashed, "I-I, y-you...a-all that t-time y-you were-oh Eli, I'm going to k-kill you!" She couldn't even finish talking before Fiona hugged her, and then the group of people around her-including a bear hugging Bullfrog- were shooting loving smiles our way.

* * *

**CLARE**

"Those are breast pumps! You'll need em'!" Cece spoke confidently, my cheeks flushing.

I looked at Eli, who shot me a thumbs up while he bit back his bottom lip. I shook my head, "Well thank you for all these gifts everyone...especially Fiona, with all of these clothes. You didn't have to-you already did so much with helping Eli out."

"Enough of opening all these presents, why don't you walk up with Eli and I to the nursery?" she stated-more as a question than an answer. Her fragile hand wrapped around my hands, and forced me to my feet, "Wait? You guys already did the nursery?"

I was so excited to see what Eli had done, and if Fiona worked on it with him, I knew the room wouldn't be colored black as well. My heart warmed, feeling the peoples presence behind us as we climbed the steps.

It seemed as though, that in this house, there was always another door to open-kind of like a castle, or a mansion. Although the house was not that large, it was perfect, homey, and would be better to live in with raising our triplets than the apartment.

Cameras flashed, capturing the moment of Fiona opening the door and Eli standing by my side.

**_The nursery was beautiful._**

**__**The walls were painted with the colors I had ordered online, and everything was in place.

There was a wooden rocking chair in the far off corner, two diaper tables, three bassinets, three cribs, along with baby dresser drawers with tiny hand prints on them. I smiled, "W-Whose hand prints are these?"

"Me! Me! Me! Me!"Luke cheered, struggling to get free of Bianca's grip.

I watched Luke make a 'come hither' gesture, giggling happily as he placed his hand over the hand print. My mouth gaped teasingly, "Did you put your hand prints on the babies furniture?"

"Daddy said it was okay!" he defended, pointing to Drew who slithered behind Bianca, grinning shyly. I smiled, patting his head playfully, "It's okay Luke, I'm sure the triplets will love it."

When I was about to turn around to thank Drew, Eli, Fiona and Adam for building the nursery, I felt a tiny tug on my flowy dress.

"Yes?" Luke clapped his hands together, licking his lips, "M-My mommy said t-that it's not polite to ask pregnant mommies to feel their big tummies...b-but can I touch your tummy Clare?"

"Is it okay to sit in the rocking chair?" I asked Eli, who nodded from the doorway.

"Come here Luke."

I wobbled over to the rocking chair in the corner, and took a hesitant seat into it. Even though it took me a while, I did get my butt down without breaking the furniture.

"Give me your two hands honey," Luke smiled giddily at Bianca, who warned, "Be gentle sweetheart."

I placed both of Luke's hands over my belly, and moved them around until he felt the babies feet kicking at the skin. He gasped, and a loud pitched scream was heard, before he darted back to Bianca, "They were kicking her! Momma! Momma!"

He sobbed, as Drew laughed, "That's what you did buddy."

"That's so scary Momma!"

The whole room was filled with laughter and smiles at the boys innocence.

"Well, I'd like to do a 'toast' for the baby shower," Eli announced, making his way through people to my side in the nursery. Everyone raised their glasses, waiting for him to speak.

"One second, I'm going to need Clare to stand," I groaned internally, but accepted Adam and Eli's hands. Adam helped my back side, while Eli assisted me with his hands gripping onto my wrists.

"...Thanks," he kissed my cheek, "I love you."

All eyes were on Eli, as he began his speech, "First, I'd like to thank you all for coming to celebrate and make this baby shower possible. I'd especially like to thank Fiona, for making Clare not kick my butt with your designs for the house. Also, I'd like to thank Adam and Drew, for staying here past two in the morning-at sometimes-to help build this house to make it what it is today. Thank you, to Bianca, for distracting Clare for all those hours. Now, Clare..."

My heart raced, watching my boyfriend turn to me, "Where to begin, Clare? My beautiful, intelligent, humble, sexy, caring, loving girlfriend." He paused, to take my hands in his, "I want to thank you for carrying my children. I wouldn't ask for any other woman in the world to do it, because every time I look at you, I have no regrets when I see your belly...I just see more love radiating off you. I know they say when you're pregnant you have a 'glow', but I want you to know that you always had one in my eyes..."

Everyone "aw'd", as Eli slipped his hands out of my grasp, and got down on one knee.

"I love you Clare, with all my heart. Even though we're young, and we're inexperienced, I know that we'll turn out just fine. Even though we're different, and we've always been opposites, I've always felt _**the pull** _between us. You're the most amazing woman in the world, and I only have one question on my mind that has been bugging me."

My throat was closing in, the babies kicking against my stomach roughly, "Clare Edwards, would you do me the honor in marrying me? Be my Mrs. Goldsworthy?"

He smirked up at me, pulling out a tiny velvet box, revealing a beautiful, shinny ring to my eyes.

**_Everything happened so fast. _**

* * *

Bianca was the first one to notice, being that everyone was watching Clare, waiting for her response. Although, Clare was frozen in her place, staring down at Eli lovingly, no words being said.

"I-Is that a yes?" Eli asked nervously, his voice echoing the silent room.

**_He didn't even notice, and his feet knees were drenched in it. _**

She whispered his name in a strained tone, before Bianca shoved through people, shouting, "Sorry to ruin the moment lovebirds, but she says yes, and she loves you, but her water just broke!"

**END OF CHAPTER 14**

* * *

**Reviews? ;D **

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	15. A Whole New World

Hey guys! Thank you all for the reviews/alerts/subscriptions to this story!** This is the last chapter of this story**-Please Enjoy the fifteenth chapter of "Outlaws Of Love"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

**Warning:** /Birth Scene/

* * *

**_Outlaws Of Love_**

**ELI**

"She won't go to the hospital! She's just sitting in the nursery, trying to convince herself that her water didn't break an hour ago and that the babies aren't going to come! I'm going to have a fucking panic attack if someone doesn't convince her to let me drive her to the hospital!"

"Alright Dr. Doom, I'm in. Drew, watch Luke. I don't know how much longer I can take listening to her cry and scream behind that door," Bianca advanced up the steps, and the closer we got to the room, the louder the shrieks got.

"Wait," she paused, "Who's going to drive her to the hospital? It's a half hour drive there, and you need to be in the back seat with her."

"Cece and Bullfrog are already on the way there, and everyone else went home. Fiona is so excited that she and Adam are in the waiting room with Fiona's own baby bag for Clare." Bianca sighed, "Alright, I'll-."

She was cut off by a loud, strained yell from the inside of the nursery.

"Clare! Honey! It's me, Eli. You have to open the door," I called out softly, while Bianca banged on the locked door, "Do you honestly think the 'Clare, sweetie, I love you. Open the door baby' voice is going to work? Nimrod."

After her water broke, she told everyone to get out and she would just pack a few things for the birth. But instead, she ended up locking herself in the room and has been yelling ever since.

"Clare it's me-it's Bianca! Now if you don't open this door by the time I count to five, I will take away all of your vampire fiction! I mean it Goldsworthy!" Bianca called out, her right hand resting on her hip in frustration.

"Do you honestly think that threatening her will work?" I scoffed, as Bianca began to count, "One...two...three...four...don't make me say fiv-!"

The door swung open, revealing a sweaty, crying Clare.

"Finally! I'll be outside," Bianca trotted down the steps quickly, running out to the car.

"I-I'm sorry-I just, I thought I could hold it off for a couple of hours or days. These triplets aren't ready Eli! What if something goes wrong?" She whimpered heavily into my ear, heaving between almost every other word she spoke.

"Nothing will go wrong! The doctors will make sure everything is okay. Now please, let's just get to the hospital in one piece," I whispered, using the calmest voice I could come up with in this anxiety filled moment.

"O-Okay," Clare wobbled-with much difficulty-down the steps, left leg after right. I stood behind her, guiding her hips as she walked slowly and carefully down the steps.

**_I should've made a built in ramp... _**

"Oh Eli, do you have the baby bag?" Clare's curls were already sticking to her forehead, the sweat and tears mixing together in a frantic bunch. My heart was racing _**for**_ her, so I could only imagine what she was feeling...

* * *

**CLARE**

"I-I feel like I have a belt around my waist and it's squeezing me," a strained cry came from my quivering lips, as Eli held my hand, letting me tighten the grip whenever I wanted to. Although it was helping slightly, knowing I was transferring a feeble amount of pain to him, it wasn't satisfying enough as to where he is giving birth to these babies.

When my breaths started to become uncontrollably frantic, Bianca turned her head away from the road for a moment, to scold Eli, "Will you do the breathing exercises that Drew taught you? She needs to calm the fuck down or I'm going to cut somebody."

Eli locked my eyes with his by placing the back of his right hand on my neck. Our eyes were staring into each other's, when another contraction hit, sending my head into the crook of his neck, another shrill escaping my lips.

At this point, I couldn't control anything.

_**Not my body.**_

_**Not my screams.**_

_**Not the pain.**_

_Nothing. _

"Clare, look at me," he ordered, another wave of pain coming over my back, "I can't focus on you! Stop telling me to do the impossible!"

"She's not listening to me!" Eli yelled to Bianca, who slammed her foot down on the break, causing people to beep and honk horns obnoxiously behind us.

Bianca's eyes were wild, as she pointed to me, "You, need to calm the fuck down. If you want to give birth to three healthy babies, you need to start breathing correctly."

Her head craned to Eli, a stern finger being shoved in his face, "You need to man the hell up, hold her hand and start counting the seconds between each contraction. Can you do that? Yeah? Can the big boy count?"

"I got it, I got it."

Bianca floored it, sending another scream errupting from my mouth. I couldn't help it, the shouts and shrills came easily after that tightening grip around my back, to my lower region.

Everything felt tighter, and more uncomfortable than I've ever felt before. Even more so, the babies were kicking inside of me, making these contractions ten times worse.

Through my curly hair, I could see Eli, doing the breathing exercises, his cheeks becoming hallow, then filling up. In an attempt to follow him, I closed my eyes, trying to block out the intense pain, and bring my blood pressure down.

In the mist of my breathing exercises, another contraction hit, sending me into a squirming motion.

"I-I can't sit like this, it's too uncomfortable," I whimpered, giving Eli a serious look.

He nodded, "Alright sweetie, we're almost there. Just five more minutes and then we'll have you in a room inside the hospital. Doctor Caster is already prepped and ready, okay?"

"Just five more minutes and then we're there? Oh lovely, that's just fucking dandy! In five minutes you won't have an external organ with that tone," I spat out, beginning to consider ripping off his penis.

The blood was rushing to my fingers, making my hands itch. Every part of my body was drenched with sweat from the unbearable pain. The babies feet were pounding against my stomach, probably feeling more uncomfortable than I am-if that's even possible.

All I could think about was giving my three babies life, and doing it in the quickest way possible.

At least two more pain enduring contractions hit me before we pulled up to the hospital doors. My heart was pounding inside my chest, the pressure in my bottom becoming more than I can handle, and the tears were just flying everywhere.

"We need a wheelchair! My **_wife_ **needs to be in room 310 with Doctor Caster!" I heard Eli scream loudly-directly in my ear to be exact-while Bianca helped me inside.

A wheelchair came rolling out, and Fiona smiled, "I'll take the clipboard and fill everything out! You guys go have some triplets!"

I didn't take any time before plopping my ass down in that wheelchair, and much to my relief, the feeling of having to go to the bathroom passed. I clenched my eyes shut, gripping onto Bianca and Eli's hands on either side of me as I was wheeled into a hospital room.

Confusion came over me, wondering why I was going into a room with leg stirrups when I was _**supposed** _to have a C-section.

"E-Eli what's going on? We had a plan? Wha-," another contraction followed, cutting off my words. My tongue was practically hanging out of my mouth from the dry feelings, and the pain in my abdomen was just...I couldn't even describe it at this point.

"How far apart are the contractions?" Doctor Caster asked, slipping on her gloves, and an entire team of nurses following closely behind.

"They're about two to three minutes apart, give or take," Eli said, as two male nurses lifted me out of the wheelchair, placing me on the edge of the bed.

"I-I can't do this naturally," I bit back my bottom lip, trying to stop my body from doing what it wants to. "I-I can't-no, no you can't do this to me. I can't-I'm not ready, I can't!"

The feeling of my legs had vanished, seeing as though my legs were already placed in the stirrups and I hadn't even known. My shorts that I wore beneath my dress were cut with a pair of scissors, revealing my bottom half to everyone who was standing behind Doctor Caster.

"I-I can't do this," I whimpered, my sweaty hands gripping onto Bianca and Eli's.

They both had nervous, alarmed looks on their faces, which made me even more paranoid than I was. I swallowed the lump in my throat, another wave of agonizing discomfort passing over my body.

"O-Oh God," my cheeks felt like they were on fire, burning away at my skin.

"Clare, I'm sorry but your birth plan isn't going...well, as planned. You're ten centimeters dilated, you have no choice but to push these three out," she instructed, as a nurse began plugging wires into the wall, and a needle into my arm.

"Okay?" she asked, shooting me a look-the look saying that I had no choice.

"...O-Okay, p-please, just make sure they're okay. I'm early and-," my breathing hitched, as Doctor Caster instructed Eli and Bianca to focus on the serious task at hand.

Even though the pain aura was overwhelming, all that mattered to me was delivering these babies safely-even if I had to do it naturally.

"On three you're going to push for me, alright Clare?" she looked up at me, and I nodded, "One...two...three..."

My nostrils tightened, short, hitched breaths coming from my mouth. I applied as much force as I could to my lower half. I clenched my eyes shut, breathing in through my nose, out through my mouth, and soon after, letting out a blood curdling scream.

"That's it Clare! Very good! Three more pushes and you'll have the first baby out!"

I turned to Eli, leaning my head against the pillow, "I-I can't...I can't."

"Yes you can," he spoke sternly, kissing my forehead, "Just stare at me, okay? Stare at me and push. I love you, alright? Keep pushing, and keep staring."

He pulled back the excess hair from my face, locking it in his hands to keep it out of my eyes. I smiled, forcing my chin down to my chest in agony, pushing hard once again.

"Very nice Clare! The head is out, now just one more push!" Everything felt like it was spinning; the room and the vibe I was getting from it. I turned to Eli, and locked eyes with him, "You can do it, just one more and that's one down. I love you."

"Yeah Mama Goldsworthy! Show these babies who their momma is!" Bianca shouted rather loudly, everyone turning their heads to her in confusion.

"What? I thought we were supposed to cheer her on..."

I smiled, but my curled lips soon faded once I felt the barrier between my legs completely open, and no more baby.

The baby didn't cry...

**_"It's a girl, born at 11:23pm, April 22nd."_**

"W-Why isn't she crying? Is she okay?" I whimpered, tears filling my eyes as I looked at Eli for comfort, but only became nervous, seeing his face whiten.

"She's fine Clare, now I don't need you worried. They're sending all your babies to the ICU once born. I need you to keep pushing for me, okay? This isn't over, keep your concentration locked on Eli's face."

Even though my mind was somewhere else, worrying frantically for my first daughters life, I continued to force myself to push through the pain-literally. After each strenuous contraction, which were very close together, I had used all my energy that my body could muster up at the moment to delvier my second baby.

"Is she almost out?" I panted in surrender, looking at Eli, who poked his head over the gown that was covering me slightly.

The blood drained from his face, and I watched in horror as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, his legs giving out.

"Eli!" He fell to the floor with a thud, and the spare nurses in the room rushed to his body.

"Stay focused Clare! Look at me! He'll be fine, he just saw a little blood. Men-good for nothing," Doctor Caster joked, my grip tightening on Bianca's hand at the thought of Eli not watching the second child's birth.

"Is he serious? He must've wrote fifty bloody, gorry works and he can't take a little blood?" Bianca scoffed, "What a wimp. He could never kill someone and get away with it."

"BIANCA!" I screamed, partially from the baby forcing his/her way through my body, and partially from her constant joking when this was serious! She snapped back into reality, "Right-sorry, you're still giving birth. Okay, if it helps, you can look at me?"

"I want Eli, I need Eli," I whimpered, tears falling from my eyes. I slammed my head into the pillow behind me in frustration, my back arching off the bed as I forced all the pressure down.

When a curdled shrill filled the room, I smiled in relief, and saw Eli's body rise shakily from the _**dead**_ on the floor.

"It's a girl!" he slurred, his cheeks flushed while he reached out for my hand.

He smirked, "I c-checked for you...she's out."

I smiled, breathing out nervously, listening to Doctor Caster call out, while they placed my other baby girl on a tiny pink table,

_**"Girl, born at 12:34AM, April 23rd."**_

"Now all that's left is the boy Clare, that's it-then you're done. You can do this," All the encouragement in the room was radiating, and the looks coming from the nurses were all anxious looking. They seemed so excited, awaiting for our first boy to grace us with his presence.

"Come on Clare, you've got this," Eli cooed tiredly in my ear, as if he was the one who has just given birth to two babies.

"Let's go Mama Goldsworthy!" When Bianca shouted enthusiastically this time, no one rolled their eyes in her direction, but instead, flashed her a friendly smile, nodding in agreement.

Push after push, scream after scream, smile after smile, I could finally feel the tiny baby's shoulders pressing up against my thighs. My heart was racing, the fear of not hearing his shrill when he came out clouding my thoughts.

"One more push honey, you got this," Eli kept assuring me, pressing kisses to my forehead repeatedly, even though I was sweating to the point of where I looked like I stepped outside during a torrential rain storm.

"AH!" My back slammed against the mattress beneath me in exhaustion, the tingly feeling overcoming me when I heard my son crying loudly, echoing the tiny hospital room.

_**"Boy, born at 1:23AM, April 23rd."** _

* * *

**ELI**

"How's the new daddy feeling?" Bullfrog asked, handing me a coffee. The hospital gown was still sticking to me, as I raked my fingers through my hair, "Nervous...the babies went into the ICU over an hour ago and we haven't heard anything back."

"No news is good news, right?" I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know..."

"How is Clare feeling?" he asked, looking at the hospital room.

"She's sleeping. Doctor Caster convinced her that if she goes to sleep and stops worrying so much, that when she wakes up, they'll bring the babies in for their first feeding," Bullfrog sighed, leaning back in his waiting chair, "I can't believe she was two months early, how crazy is that? And she gave birth to triplets naturally? Shit, that girl must have an angel on her shoulder. I'm also shocked that you made it through! I mean-fuck, I doubted you at some points...but-."

Bullfrog was cut off by Bianca, "What? He didn't tell you about his little blackout?"

"You blacked out?" My father must've snorted twenty times in his laughing spree, and I shook my head, "You didn't have to see Cece give birth to triplets...that was the most stressful thing I've ever done. Clare asked me to see if I could see anything, and all the blood, the screaming...I have a weak head, okay? Back off."

"When will you know about the babies?" Fiona asked eagerly, gripping Adams hand beside her, "I don't want them cuddled up in those hospital blankets...they're so tacky."

Everyone shot her an 'are you serious' look, and she stated, "Really? We've been waiting here for hours to see these triplets...they need to be dressed in the best."

"Mama! Mama!" I watched Luke running down the hallway, chocolate ice cream covering his face as he jumped in Bianca's arms.

"What are you doing here? Drew, I told you to stay home," he shrugged his shoulders, pecking Bianca on the lips, "It got boring at home...Luke missed you...so we came here. Did you guys get to see the triplets yet? How's Clare doing?"

"She's in pain, but trying to sleep it off," I answered, "We're still waiting for the updates on the triplets."

"Well that sucks, it's nearly three in the morning already," Drew whined, wrapping his arms around Bianca.

"They came out two and a half months premature, I don't expect the doctors to know their condition right away. We just have to wait."

Everyone was flashing me these_ looks_, as if one of my babies were already gone, or had not survived the treatment in the ICU. I shook my head at the thoughts, and stood up, "I'm going to go lie down with Clare for a little, I know she could use the company."

* * *

**CLARE**

His arms were wrapped loosely around me, trying not to cause me any physical pain. Although my body, from my waist down was aching in a dull pain, I continued to "sleep" with my eyes open.

I just couldn't stop staring at the door, and rubbing my sore legs together.

"The doctors said to sleep," Eli whispered, "And the doctors also said that the babies would be here over two hours ago."

"Please rest," he kissed my cheek, "Please."

"I can't close my eyes knowing I spent hours in labor, giving birth to three babies and not knowing if all of them made it! And if they didn't, then it's my fault! I was the one who couldn't hold them in, I was the one who-." Eli shook his head, stroking my cheek,"You're the one who gave birth to them, who gave them a chance at life. You did nothing wrong. Everything we did for the past seven and a half months was our best. I love you Clare, no matter what."

**_Knock_**

**_Knock_**

**_Knock_**

"C-Come in!" I called out, as Doctor Caster poked her head in through the door, a tired smile on her face.

"I thought you were sleeping," she cocked her brows up, holding a file in her hand.

My droopy eyelids couldn't get past her, "I'm sorry, I'm just worried...please, please tell me my babies are okay. Then, I promise, I'll sleep all you want me to. Please, I just need to know."

"Joey, Justin, Michael!" Eli rested his hand over my shoulder in comfort; to let me know that no matter what, he still loves me, and the babies. I grabbed his hand nervously, watching three male nurses roll in three bassinets.

**_I've never felt so relieved. _**

Tears streamed down my cheeks, looking up at Doctor Caster, "C-Can I hold them?"

"They're all yours Clare."

I wanted to hold all three of them at once, but I knew the maximum was two-at the moment. I glanced over my shoulder, to see Eli with an awe-struck smirk on his face, "Which one do you want to hold Eli? Then I'll hold the other two..."

They looked so tiny, wrapped up in their blankets, with their eyelids resting heavily over their eyes. I smiled, watching my **_husband _**walk over to the other side of the bed, "I-Isabella."

"What?" he pointed to the first baby, who was fast asleep in the pink blanket, "Isabella Marie Goldsworthy."

"T-That's perfect."

I took one look at our baby boy, who was squirming around slightly in his bassinet. Without thinking, or waiting for Eli's 'go ahead', I reached outward towards him, taking his tiny body into my arms.

His petite arm poked out of the blanket, waving it in front of my face.

I rested my finger against his fist, palming it gently in my hand, "Ethan Goldsworthy."

"No middle name?" Eli asked, and I shook my head, "He doesn't seem like a middle name kind of guy..."

With a nervous twitch in his hands, he lifted both of the baby girls into his arms, sitting beside me in the bed as we stared down at all three in complete shock and awe.

The door creaked open, flashes going off with the press of the index fingers. I smiled widely down at my two girls, and little runt of a boy. They were all so beautiful, so breathtaking, and I would've never guessed that these children would begin a new chapter in my life.

Who would've known, that throwing up from Reese's salmon was the start of something amazing...

"Happy Birthday to Isabella Marie Goldsworthy, Ethan Goldsworthy, and Emily Rose Goldsworthy."

**END OF OUTLAWS OF LOVE**

* * *

**Review if you want a sequel-let me know how I did with this please :) **

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

P.S. I was planning on making the sequel a bunch of one-shots of Eclare and the triplets!


End file.
